Kuro-Aka-Neko
by DawnPanIno
Summary: Después de los Juegos magicos, Todo es normal, hasta que a Cana se le ocurre leerle "cartas sobre romance" a todas las magas del gremio. A Levy le han dicho que su pareja perfecta es alguien de cabello negro, ojos rojo y que tiene un gato. Pensó que trataba de cierto dragon de hierro, lo que no pensó fue que otro dragón tenia esas caracteristicas. Gajeel x Levy x Rogue
1. Chapter 1

**Kuro, Aka, Neko.**

Si, Estábamos en Fiore, exactamente en Magnolia, una ciudad comercial que ha sido próspera con la Magia desde la era antigua. Actualmente alberga el gremio más fuerte de Fiore. El Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail ahora volvía a ser lo que fue hace 7 años, un gremio respetado y poderoso, y todo gracias a los juegos mágicos en la capital de Fiore, Crocus.

El final Fairy Tail ganó, derrotando al segundo lugar que era el Saberthood, que quedó disuelto después de la caída de Eclipse.

Sting se disculpó con Natsu, después de recuperar a Lector, y le prometió que lo retaría de nuevo en un futuro, fue la misma promesa que le hizo Rogue a Gajeel.

Los dos ex miembros del "Saber" junto con sus exceed decidieron viajar por el mundo mágico buscando el significado de compañerismo y fuerza, de saber que era un gremio de verdad.

Ahora, han pasado cerca de cuatro meses, Fairy Tail estaba siendo reconstruido como casi todas las sagas donde terminan mal.

Todo era normal en la ciudad a excepción de una cosa….

—Visitaremos el gremio, quiero luchar contra Natsu—Habló un rubio de nombre Sting Eucliffe.

Él y su compañero Rogue arribaban a la ciudad en busca de una revancha.

— ¿No sería mejor conocer la ciudad antes de ir a pelear? -susurró el peli negro.

El rubio hizo un gesto de desagrado, y por ende se separaron en la ciudad, el rubio buscando un lugar donde quedarse y el mago de sombras un poco de comida.

Fue cuando el oji rojo junto con su exceed, entraron a una tienda de libros en una de las calles llenas de flores.

Él había jurado que vencería a Gajeel ésta vez y olvidaría los instintos asesinos de su sombra que se apoderaron de él en los juegos mágicos. Ésta vez ganaría.

Pasó su mano por un estante hasta que rozó la mano de alguien a la hora de tomar un libro.

—Lo siento—murmuraron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras retiraban sus manos.

La persona era una chica peli azul de ojos cafés y una cinta naranja en su cabello.

Levy McGarden.

—Tú, tu eres el dragón slayer del Saberthood—dijo la chica.

— ¿Me conoces?—preguntó él.

—Si, vi cuando peleaste con Gajeel…. fue una pelea intensa, los dos iban con todos, me preocupe de que saliera alguien herido—susurró la peli azul.

Rogue se molestó un poco, odiaba que le recordaran la derrota que tuvo con el dragón de hierro.

—Soy Rogue Cheney—se presentó—Y éste es Frosh.

La peli azul vio al gato verde disfrazado de rana rosa.

—Que lindo Exceed—dijo ella—Soy Levy McGarden.

—A Frosh le dijeron lindo—dijo el gatito feliz-Frosh opina lo mismo de ti.

Levy sonrió.

—Nosotros tenemos que irnos—habló el dragón de sombras—Un gusto conocerte Levy-chan.

El hombre y la "rana" salieron.

Levy compró el libro que habían tomado los dos al mismo tiempo y e dirigió a su gremio.

Cuando entró ignoró la pelea entre Natsu y Gray, una acosadora Juvia que veía con atención los movimientos del mago de hielo, Un Gajeel sentado en la barra comiendo metal junto con Lily, un Elfman gritándole a Lissana sobre "ser un hombre" y a los Raijinshuu viendo la pizarra de misiones.

Ella se dirigió a la barra donde estaban Mirajane y Lucy hablando.

—Te traje un pedazo de la historia que escribí—Susurró la rubia extendiendo una carpeta.

—Yo he traído un libro de historia mágica, tal vez te sirva para sacar ideas.

—Gracias-murmuró la Heartfilia— ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

—En una tienda, allí me encontré con…—la peli azul dejó de hablar.

Hablar de los miembros del Saberthood no era buena idea considerando que Gajeel se encontraba a unos cuantos asientos de allí.

— ¿Te encontraste con…?—Mira ahora se había unido a la charla— ¿con un guapo modelo?—cuestionó en broma.

Levy tragó saliva con una risita nerviosa, era mala mintiendo.

—Es…. Es un chico apuesto que parece gustarle la lectura—susurró ella, solo dijo una "media verdad".

A lo lejos, PantherLily dejó de comer su kiwi y se puso a oír disimuladamente.

—Oh, parece que tenemos otra maga enamorada—susurró Mirajane.

— ¡No!—gritó Levy—Pero ¿cómo que otra?

Mira vio a Lucy con una sonrisa maternal y sádica.

—Lucy parece estar enamorada de cierto Dragón slayer

—Ya te dije que es solo mi amigo—susurró la rubia.

La mesera y Levy sonrieron.

~Más tarde ése día~

Lucy caminaba a su apartamento.

—Ella es amiga de Natsu—escuchó decir y de repente un exceed rojo apareció frente a ella.

Eran Sting y Lector quienes se colocaron enfrente de la maga celestial.

—Eres de Fairy Tail ¿cierto? ¿Dónde está Salamander?—cuestionó el rubio.

Lucy estaba acompañada de Plue que se escondió tras ella.

—No les diré donde esta Natsu ¿Qué… qué hacen aquí?

Lucy recordaba que cuando ellos se habían ido parecían haber cambiado, ahora Sting se veía igual de agresivo que en los juegos.

Lucy corrió a su edificio y entró en él, lo malo es que el dragón y su gato la seguían, entró a su habitación asomándose por la ventana para ver si su perseguidor la había dejado.

Cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse.

—Lucy ¿eres tú? ¿Puedo tomar una toalla?

La oji café estaba confundida, esa era la voz de Natsu… ¿En su baño?

Se enojó y también por haber sido perseguida, todo era culpa de Natsu.

A veces se preguntaba porque lo quería tanto.

Sting se acercó a Lucy sorprendiéndola.

— ¿Dónde esta Natsu?—preguntó mientras acorralaba contra la pared a la rubia.

—Hey Lucy, tomé una toa…—el dragón de fuego traía solo una toalla cubriéndolo.

Él y Happy se quedaron atónitos ante la escena.

—Se Guuustaaan— Happy enrolló la lengua.

Natsu frunció el ceño.

Sting y Lector vieron al fueguito y sonrieron.

—Te buscábamos Natsu, pelea contra mí—habló el rubio.

—Estoy encendido—gritó el peli rosa.

—¡Natsu! ¡Esa es mí toalla! ¿Qué haces aquí?—La maga estaba muy enojada.

Empujó a Sting y a Natsu fuera lanzándole la ropa al mago de fuego por la ventana.

~Al día Siguiente en el gremio~

Cana bebía como loca. Erza se sentó junto a ella y luego llegó Mirajane.

—Deberías dejar eso ya—habló la pelirroja.

—No quiero, Mi padre esta fuera de la ciudad y no quiere volver al gremio porque tiene miedo que el Makarov lo nombre maestro—habló la castaña con pesadez.

—Gildarts volverá—habló Scarlet.

—Lo sé, volverá pronto, le he enviado una invitación a mi boda.

Mirajane sonrió y Erza se sonrojó parecía que no había notado la broma o estrategia que tenía la maga de las cartas.

— ¿Casarte? ¿Con quién?—preguntó la maga de las armaduras.

—Vamos Erza no creas lo que te digo-suspiró la castaña—solo quiero ver la reacción de mi padre.

Ella rió mientras bebía.

—Pensé que habías encontrado a alguien—suspiró la pelirroja.

—Puedo encontrar a alguien con mis cartas mágicas—susurró ellas—Puedo demostrártelo, trae a todas las mujeres del gremio y les leeré sus parejas perfectas.

Y Erza aceptó.

~Una hora más tarde~

Erza, Mirajane, Wendy, Juvia, Evergreen, Lucy y Levy estaban sentadas en una larga mesa frente a Cana.

Continuará….


	2. Chapter 2

Kuro Aka Neko:

Para empezar quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron la fic, espero que la sigan, trataré de subir continuación cada viernes.

Aclaro que hay mucho spoiler del manga (Aww, GaLe esta en porta el manga de hoy 319) y también OoC (Cambio de carácter en casi todos los personajes, aunque trato de evitarlo)

Hime Shiraiwa, KuroganeNoLoke, lucia-nami 14, yuki2341, Girl Master Houndoom, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Nia-otaku: Espero estar a la altura, sinceramente no lo hago con esa intención ya que mis fanfics están hechos para gustarme a mi y luego a los lectores, pero bueno, te agradezco por dejar reviews y espero que continues la historia.

coonsolounbeso: Lamento decir que la pelea de Natsu y de Sting no la pondré ._. y creo que no habrá, y Gajeel se encontrará con Rogue como hasta el capitulo 5 o 6.

Alex Darklight , gracias por el comentario, y lamento decepcionarte, pero Cana es Cana y Laxus esta reservado para alguien más n_n.

LuFFy Eucliffe: Mmm. Con respecto a tu comentario, si hay un poco de StiLu, pero la pareja no me gusta asi que al final no se quedarán juntos, y creeme que entiendo que es NO emparejar a uno de la pareja que te gusta con otra persona, pero sabes que le tentación es grande cuando sabes que se quedará junta al final tu apreja favorita.

Muchas gracias a los que dejaron comentario.

Sin más, les dejo la continuación y espero que les agrade.

Capitulo 2:

Erza, Mirajane, Wendy, Juvia, Evergreen, Lucy y Levy estaban sentadas en una larga mesa frente a Cana.

—Sigo diciendo que esto es una tontería—susurró una castaña de vestido verde.

—Juvia quiere saber si Gray-sama se fijará en ella—dijo cierta peli azul de agua.

—Bien, ustedes elegirán dos cartas de mi baraja y éstas serán las características de su pareja ideal—explicó Alberona.

La primera era Erza que estaba algo nerviosa, Cana le pidió que sacara sus dos cartas.

Ella las sacó, volteándolas de inmediato y dejándolas ver a todas las presentes.

—Tiene una cicatriz/marca/tatuaje—murmuró la castaña.

Luego Erza tomó la otra carta que tenía una palabra en ingles "Hair" y debajo de ella un recuadro de cierto color.

—Cabello color azul ¿Conoces a alguien con ésa descripción Erza?—cuestionó la Alberona.

Scarlet se sonrojó, ¡Claro que sabía de quién se trataba! ¡No por nada había estado a punto de besarlo antes de los juegos mágicos!

—Ara~ Parece que voy yo—habló Mira sacando sus dos cartas.

La baraja de Cana era grande, tenía colores de ojos, cabello, figuras, animales, cualquier cosa, por eso era una baraja mágica de amor.

—Cabello rubio y la otra carta es un relámpago—murmuró la mesera al ver sus resultados.

Cana sonrió.

—Bien, parece que ya lo conoces—sonrió picara la castaña ahora viendo a su siguiente victima. — ¿No eres demasiado pequeña?

La siguiente era Wendy, la dragón Slayer del cielo.

La menor retorció sus hombros con pena, pero la culpa mató a Cana y ella le dio a elegir 2 cartas a la peli azul.

—Cabello azul y la otra carta está vacía—Habló la Marvell.

—Cuando una carta está en blanco quiere decir que tu amor no está definido aún.

La castaña pasó a la siguiente persona.

—Juvia quiere que le salga algo de Gray-sama—habló la peli azul nerviosa.

Sacó sus dos cartas.

Al girarlas había un cono de helado y otra era un signo de prohibición y dentro de ella había ropa.

—Significa que es frío y no le gusta vestirse ¡Juvia tiene una oportunidad con Gray-sama! –gritó la chica de agua.

—O con Lyon-kun—habló Lissana que acababa de lelgar.

Juvia mordió sus suertes triste y llorando.

Cana vio a la siguiente chica.

—Es una tontería—habló el hada del abanico sacando sus dos cartas.

—La carta de "hombre" y "Cabello blanco"—susurró Cana al ver las cartas de Evergreen.

Lissana rió.

— ¿Te refieres a un cabello blanco como el mío?—le preguntó la oji azul a Cana.

— ¿O un cabello blanco como el mío?—Terminó Mirajane que comprendió la "indirecta" de su hermana menor.

Evergreen frunció el ceño, sabía a quién se referían las hermanas Strauss.

Algunas personas del gremio comenzaron a amontonarse en la mesa para ver.

—Lucy, eres la siguiente—habló Cana extendiendo la baraja.

La rubia tomó dos cartas.

Y se las dio a Cana sin mirar.

La castaña las volteó exponiéndolas en la mesa.

—Un "dragón" y un "gato" ¿Te suena a alguien?—cuestionó Cana con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Natsu-

Fue el primer nombre que le llegó a la cabeza y se sonrojó.

—Vaya, la última eres tú Levy, toma tus cartas y ponlas sobre la mesa.

Cana empezó a beber y Levy sacó las cartas.

La primera.

—Cabello negro—murmuró la McGarden.

Droy saltó feliz al ver esa carta.

—Parece que Levy-chan debe casarse conmigo—habló el gordito.

—Claro que no, Levy-chan debe casarse conmigo—murmuró Jet.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a pelear, ignorando por completo que un exceed y un mago de hierro acaban de llegar al gremio de una misión.

Lily Panther al ver la conmoción se acercó a la mesa volando.

—La siguiente carta—Cana pidió a Levy.

Levy se sorprendió.

—Son dos, accidentalmente se pegaron, toma—habló la maga de la escritura solida mientras extendía una carta para devolverla.

—No puedo aceptarla, estaba en tu destino sacar tres cartas—murmuró Alberona dando un sorbo a su tarro de cerveza.

McGarden volteó la siguiente carta.

—Ojos rojos—murmuró.

Jet y Droy pararon de pelear para ponerse a llorar, ninguno cumplía con ésas características.

— ¿Y la última carta?—cuestionó Lily quien estaba parado en la mesa viendo a la chica.

La peli azul se sonrojó, al ver al exceed inmediatamente pensó en cierto mago de hierro con ojos rojos y cabello negro.

Levy suspiró y volteó la última carta.

—Un gato—murmuró Cana.

La magita estaba sonrojada y la castaña sabía por qué…. Todas esas características las reunía un solo mago del gremio.

—No sería mejor ¿Decir Exceed en lugar de gato?—preguntó Lily viendo a Cana.

—Si, pero todos los dragones slayer tienen uno, ¿cómo se supone que encuentre al chico perfecto para mi, si todos se parecen?—cuestionó Lucy.

— ¿No Natsu cumple con esas características?—preguntó Erza.

La bolita de alrededor de la mesa se rió, eran felices haciendo bulla.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?—preguntó Natsu abriendo las puertas del gremio.

El peli rosa iba sucio con la cara golpeada.

—Natsu ¿estás bien?—cuestionó Mira.

—Si, solo tuve una lucha, que terminó en empate—dijo el dragón riendo.

— ¿Con Gray de nuevo?—cuestionó Lissana.

—No, con un dragón Slayer

Al oír eso, Gajeel volteó rápidamente queriendo comprender lo que Natsu había dicho.

—Te curaré, vamos—habló Mirajane.

Ellos se fueron por el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

— ¿Qué pasó Happy?—preguntó Lucy viendo al gato azul que entró con Dragneel.

—Luchó contra Sting, pero él es fuerte, luego llegó su amigo Rogue y le pidió que se detuvieran, volverán a pelear dentro de tres días—murmuró el gato.

—Gihi, volvieron ¿eh?—se cuestionó Gajeel antes de ir con Lily a entrenar.

Levy al oír eso se sintió mal, no había advertido que esos dos habían aparecido de nuevo…

Lucy en cambio se sintió peor, ella los había corrido de su casa la noche anterior y ahora no sabía que pasaría con esa tonta pelea.

Lucy fue con Natsu y Levy tomó una chamarra ligera y salió del gremio.

~En la enfermería~

—Auch, duele Mira—dijo Natsu cubierto de vendajes y parches.

Fue cuando Heartfilia entró.

—Ya quedaste listo, solo procura no hacer mucho esfuerzo—habló la peli blanca.

La mayor le dio una sonrisa a Lucy y salió de la enfermería dejando a ésos dos solos.

— ¿Esta bien?—cuestionó la oji café bajando la mirada.

—Claro, son solo rasguños—habló el dragón de fuego.

~En las calles de Magnolia~

Levy iba caminado por los estrechos caminos de la ciudad y dando la vuelta en una acera chocó.

— ¿Levy-chan?

— ¿Rogue-kun? ¿Frosch? –saludó o se preguntó ella.

—Que gusto encontrarte, pareciera que estamos unidos por algo—habló el peli negro.

—Fro se siente feliz de encontrarte—habló la rana-gato.

Levy saludó un poco nerviosa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—cuestionó el peli negro.

—Iba buscando algo y ¿ustedes?

—Llevaba vendas para un amigo ¿Sabes como curar heridas?—preguntó el mago.

—He leído algo sobre eso.

— ¿Acompañas a Rogue y a Fro a curar a Sting?—cuestionó el exceed verde.

La mirada de Rogue se clavó en la peli azul esperando su respuesta.

Sus ojos rojos las miraban fijamente.

¿Ojos rojos?

Cabello negro…

Y un gato….

¿Y si su chico predestinado fuera Rogue?

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola :3 aquí les traigo la continuación del fic.**

**Espero que me dejen más reviews _ si no bajan mi autoestima de escritora...**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad del trollador Hiro Mashima**

**ATENCIÓN DE SPOILER ~**

**El manga esta tan bello(320), le voy a Laxus tiene que ganar, y... y... no había visto la pelicula de Fairy tail y esta tan bella, Pobre Eclair xD jaja ah, muy buena~ **

**P.D.2: EL CAPITULO TIENE SPOILER POR TODOS LADOS ESCRITOS, JAJA OTROS SON SIMPLEMENTE MI IMAGINACIÓN, Y YA ...**

**EMMM... creo que es todo...**

**Dejen muchos comentarios n_n (Cada comentario es un apoyo para que Laxus le gane a Jura) ._.**

**Hasta el procimo viernes...**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 3:

— ¿Acompañas a Rogue y a Fro a curar a Sting?—cuestionó el exceed verde.

La mirada de Rogue se clavó en la peli azul esperando su respuesta.

Sus ojos rojos las miraban fijamente.

¿Ojos rojos?

Cabello negro…

Y un gato….

¿Y si su chico predestinado fuera Rogue?

—Vamos—habló el exceed subiendo a la cabeza de Levy.

La chica sonrió y caminó detrás de Rogue.

Llegando a un pequeño hotel.

Sting y Lector estaban tirados en la cama del rubio.

—Traje una amiga para que me ayude—habló el peli negro.

El rubio se sorprendió, Cheney no era de las personas que socializaran fácilmente y que llevarán a personas desconocidas a su "casa".

—Soy Levy—Se presentó la joven— ¿Puedo saber qué te pasó?

—Soy Sting—dijo el muchacho—tuve una pelea con Natsu—habló con odio ahora desviando la mirada de la chica—Pero no entiendo, he entrenado los últimos meses, confió en mis amigos, tengo un exceed, incluso tengo una lacrima en mi interior ¿Por qué no puedo ganarle? ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?

Sting hablaba para si mismo, se veía un poco frustrado.

Levy comenzó a curar con algodón sus heridas, mientras Rogue y Frosch observaban, y Lector se acomodaba frente al dragón de luz.

—Debes conseguirte una novia, Natsu la tiene—dijo el gato pelirrojo.

— ¿Una novia?—se quedó pensando.

—Si, la chica rubia, no es solo una compañera si no ¿por qué Natsu se bañaría en su casa?

Levy rió por bajito al oír eso.

Parece que todos se habían tenido el mal entendido de que tipo de relación mantenían sus dos amigos.

Después quiso aclarar, pero era mejor que no supieran que ella era miembro de Fairy Tail, lo bueno que llevaba una chamarra que cubría su espalda, o si no, quién sabe que podría pasar.

Puso unas gasas en las heridas faciales del chico y terminó.

Sting se puso de pie.

— ¿Qué intentas hacer?—preguntó Rogue bloqueando la puerta.

—Buscaré una novia—dijo él y salió con su exceed.

El peli negro suspiró derrotado, no había nada que pudiera hacer cuando su compañero se ponía terco.

Levy rió por bajito.

—Sting pare muy manipulable ante las ideas de su exceed, no creo que una novia sea lo que le de fuerzas a Natsu—murmuró la joven.

—Si, Sting y Lector son muy unidos, ahora más, después de lo que hizo Minerva en los juegos mágicos.

Levy medio comprendió la situación, pues los participantes del gremio le habían contado la situación del "Saber".

—Fro opina que… Rogue debería conseguirse una novia—interrumpió la ranita.

El pelinegro sonrió disimuladamente.

Se sentía atraído por Levy, no se le hacía una chica físicamente bonita, pero si una muy inteligente y humanitaria, algo le decía que la quería solo para él.

— Rogue-kun—la chica bajó su mirada—Tú… ¿tú también retarás a Gajeel a una pelea?—preguntó un poco preocupada.

Cheney suspiró.

— Pensaba hacerlo, quiero ganarle, pero siento que aún no es tiempo, que si pierdo tendré que irme de Magnolia y no podré verte de nuevo—susurró viendo fijamente a Levy.

La maga de escritura solida se sonrojó. Vaya que ese dragón era más directo que todos los dragones que había conocido.

—Pero eso es si pierdes, si ganas podrías quedarte más—habló Levy.

Ella estaba nerviosa, estaba tomándole demasiada atención a las cosas que dijo Cana respecto a las cartas, no sabía exactamente quién era su "elegido".

Ella estaba sorprendida, ya que Levy jamás hubiera dudado de que Gajeel derrotara al dragón de sombras, no podía verlo como un perdedor, pues bien o mal, desde el ataque de Lord Phantom al gremio, ella ya se había enamorado de ése "cerebro de metal".

— Sería agradable quedarme y conocer más a fondo la ciudad—dijo él.

— ¿Quieres que te de un paseo? Seré tu guía de turistas—murmuró feliz.

El pelinegro aceptó y los tres salieron en un tour por la ciudad.

~En casa de Lucy~

La chica terminaba de salir de bañarse, aun estaba húmeda y con la toalla cubriéndola.

—Es un bonito apartamento—Sting estaba sentado jugando con un libro.

— ¡Ah!, ¡Natsu no esta aquí!-sujetó la rubia sujetando la toalla por el escote.

—Lo sé, vine a verte a ti.

Sting se levantó de su asiento y camino a la maga visualizando "Si era digna de él" ¿Qué tenía ella que Natsu la eligió?

Él la asechaba como un cazador a su presa mientras Lector veía con seriedad sentado desde la cama. Lucy se sintió incómoda y con miedo, solo observando sus lejanas llaves celestiales que residían en su escritorio.

—Sal conmigo, sé mi novia—soltó de repente el mago.

— ¡Eh!—Lucy se veía confundida hasta que analizó las palabras— ¿Eh?

—Sting debes hacerlo con más sensibilidad—habló el gato rojo.

Lucy estaba ida, ¿qué estaba pasando?

— ¿Por qué yo?—cuestionó Heartfilia.

Lector vio al rubio, cruzando las miradas con complicidad.

—Eres novia de Natsu, si te eligió fue por algo y quiero saber qué es—dijo Eucliffe.

A la chica se le abrió la boca.

Ella…. ¿Salir con Natsu?

Vaya, seguramente se quedó dormida en su bañera y esto era un sueño.

Pero no lo era.

—Ah, debe ser un mal entendido, Natsu no… no es mi no-novio—murmuró la chica.

El exceed y el slayer se quedaron atónitos

¿Qué significaba eso?

¿Entonces por qué siempre estaban juntos?

Lucy pareció leerlos con mucha exactitud.

— Él es mi mejor amigo, somos un gran equipo, claro contando a Happy—habló la oji café.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

Sting se sentó en la silla un poco desmotivado.

—Soy un dragón slayer, tengo una lacrima, exceed ¿Por qué no puedo ganarle?

Lector le dio una palmadita en el hombro a su amigo.

Lucy bajó la mirada…

-"Dragón Slayer"-

-"Exceed"-

La rubia recordó sus cartas.

Luego rió, ésas eran tonterías ¿Por qué Lucy estaba destinada a Natsu no?

— Podemos ser amigos—musitó la oji café.

El mago levantó la vista.

Y….

— ¡Lucy!

Natsu entró por la ventana ayudado por las alas de Happy.

— Natsu—gritó la chica— ¡No puedes entrar a mi casa así!

Sting soltó una risita.

Natsu vio al chico y frunció en ceño.

— Lucy, nos vemos después—habló el dragón dela luz despidiéndose y saltando por la ventana por donde el peli rosa había llegado, luego lector bajó, moviendo su pata en señal de adiós.

— ¿Qué hacían ellos aquí?—cuestionó Natsu un poco molesto.

Lucy estaba enfadada, lo único que quería era quedarse sola.

¡Y ponerse algo de ropa!

La chica suspiró.

—Mirajane dijo que no hicieras mucho esfuerzo—trató de cambiar el tema.

—Lucy, no cambies el tema, ¿qué hacia ése gato en tu casa?—interrumpió Happy que se veía molesto.

La chica suspiró de nuevo…

—Sting vino a pedirme que fuera su novia.

Las caritas de Happy y de Natsu eran un poema.

Luego el gato puso sus patitas en el hocico.

—Se gustaaan—murmuró.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le dijiste?—la voz de Natsu era seria.

Y si estaba enojado, ¿Por qué ése sujeto se acercaba a su Lucy? ¿A su compañera y amiga?

Además todavía no se aceptaban completamente como amigos, no, con eso jamás lo aceptaría.

Natsu saltó por la ventana

— Lucy, Natsu se ve molesto, vendremos a jugar otro día—Happy abrió sus alas y salió de allí.

Heartfilia cerró la ventana y aseguró su puerta.

Después de pagar la renta, se encargaría de ahorrar para comprar un sistema de seguridad y evitar que entraran a su casa.

~En la noche~

—La ciudad de Magnolia es grande, pero viven de comercio por eso no hay tantos lugares turísticos—habló Levy.

—Fro comió mucho, eso lo hace feliz.

Rogue sonrió.

—Fue divertido—dijo el peli negro.

El ojo visible del chico vio a la joven.

Levy tembló un poco estaba nerviosa.

Rogue en cambio, tenía una extraña razón de tocar a Levy.

Sentía que si la rosaba un poco, se sentiría feliz consigo mismo.

—Rogue-kun, ya es un poco tarde y debo ir a ver a una amiga ¿está bien si me voy?—cuestionó la peli azul.

— ¿Te podemos acompañar?—cuestionó el oji rojo.

—Fro opina lo mismo.

Levy sonrió, tenía que ir a casa de Lu-chan, quería hablar con ella.

—Claro—susurró la maga.

Rogue en un impulso levantó la mano derecha y acarició el cabello de la pequeña.

Levy se sonrojó, él único que ponía sus manos en su cabeza era Gajeel.

Ella sonrió y ambos se fueron caminando, mientras el exceed volaba.

~Minutos antes~

—…y cuando llegaos Levy sacó tres cartas, cabello negro, ojos rojos y con un gato—susurró PantherLily.

Gajeel y el exceed caminaban a su hogar. El mago iba comiendo una barra de hierro y semi escuchando a su compañero.

—Y… ¿qué significa?—preguntó el dragón de hierro.

—Que tu podrías ser el chico de ésas cartas—habló Lily.

—Estas… ¿Estás diciendo que la enana y yo posiblemente nos enamoremos y vivamos felices o una estupidez así?—cuestionó el peli negro.

—Es lo que escuche decir a Erza, cuando el pregunte que eran esas cartas de Cana—musitó Lily—Además tú eres la única persona que concuerda con esas características.

—Gihi, la enana tiene buenos gustos—rió sin pensar.

Al dar la vuelta en una calle vieron una figura reconocible.

Era Levy y…

Gajeel frunció el ceño, la compañía de su enana era el chico que una vez fue su "discípulo".

A lo lejos se veía a la peli azul sonrojada después de haber sido "despeinada" por el más alto.

Lily comprendía, Gajeel estaba resistiendo las ganas de ir a golpear al peli negro, no sabía si por revancha o ¿celos?

— Gajeel—susurró el gato.

El mayor vio como el dragón y la maga, se alejaban.

—Vámonos Lily—dijo él siguiendo por la calle.

~Tiempo actual con Rogue y Levy~

Iban caminando al lado del pequeño riachuelo.

Fro ahora estaba arriba de la cabeza de Rogue.

Llegaron así a la casa de Lucy.

—Es aquí—habló la peli azul deteniéndose.

El peli negro sonrió.

— ¿Podríamos vernos mañana Levy-chan?—cuestionó Cheney.

—Fro opina lo mismo

—Claro—susurró ella.

El dragón slayer de las sombras sonrió y se despidió de la joven.

Levy tocó la puerta de la casa de la amiga y la rubia la dejó pasar.

—Levy-chan ¿qué haces aquí?

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola :D queridos lectores... **

**Que tengan un lindo día, agradezco los comentarios que han dejado, significan mucho...**

**Advertencias: El fic contiene OoC y muchos spoiler del manga de la saga del Daimatou Enbu (Los juegos magicos) así que si no leen el manga, leando, para que distingan lo que pasa por mi cabeza y lo que pasa en la de Hiro.**

**El manga Fairy Tail es propiedad del trollador Hiro Mashima.**

**SPOILER DE HOY:**

**Yey, Laxus ganó, ahora espero con ansias la pelea de Erza-sama y la tipa que me cae tan mal (Minerva) ~bueno también la de Gray/Juvia vs Lyon/Cheria~**

**FIN DEL SPOILES DE HOY**

**Ok, sin más, les dejo el fic, recordando que dejen sus comentarios xD **

**Hasta el proximo viernes...**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Levy tocó la puerta de la casa de la amiga y la rubia la dejó pasar.

—Levy-chan ¿qué haces aquí?

Una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada, la más bajita comenzó a sollozar.

—Se que es…raro que venga, a desahogarme, pero eres mi mejor amiga y se que si les contara a Jet y a Droy no lo entenderían….

—Tranquila Levy-chan, puedes contar conmigo cada que lo necesites, dime ¿qué pasa?

—Son las cartas de Cana, en un principio pensé que se trataba de Gajeel, pero ahora…estoy confundida, apareció otro chico con las mismas características, pero… no sé que hacer, él es bueno conmigo, pero yo estoy enamorada de alguien más y lo peor es que ése chico que apareció de repente es, es… alguien que el gremio odia… no sé qué hacer.

Lucy miraba a la otra chica con atención, escuchaba su historia aunque tuviera miles de cosas en la cabeza por lo que acababa de pasar.

— ¿Por qué dices que es una persona que el gremio odia?—preguntó la oji café.

La chica del vestido naranja contestó…

—"Los dragones gemelos del Sabertooth", Se llama Rogue fue quien peleó con Gajeel en el torneo—habló la maga de escritura.

Levy omitió datos, recordando que Lucy estaba en el castillo con Yukino, y Natsu fue a rescatarla.

La rubia suspiró con pesadez y habló.

— Parece que el "Saber" aun después de disuelto nos trae problemas ¿no?—murmuró la chica viendo el suelo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices Lu-chan?

La maga celestial le contó la declaración que acababa de pasar hace unas horas, y platicaron del tema hasta que la rubia, llegó a una conclusión…

—Natsu me gusta—dijo Heartfilia—pero es demasiado tonto para notarlo.

— ¿Será que todos los dragones slayer hombres de nuestro gremio son así?—cuestionó la peli azul riendo.

—Así parece—dijo la maga de llaves—Que bueno que Wendy es mujer, no soportaría tener otra chica aquí hablando como colegialas enamoradas—suspiró.

Las dos chicas rieron ante sus comentarios.

Ésa noche se la pasaron hablando de sus dragones, sobre la novela de Lucy, sobre amor y cosas que normalmente le confías a tu mejor amiga.

Fue una pijamada divertida, que les hacía falta a las dos, donde se prometieron tratar de olvidar a esos dos slayers.

~Al día siguiente en el gremio~

Fairy Tail, tan característicamente ruidoso.

Nob veía en tablón de trabajos, Kinana sirviendo unas bebidas, Max hablando con Romeo, Wakaba y Macao.

Shadow Gear estaban platicando…

—Levy, ésta misión es fácil y su paga es buena, vayamos—habló Droy sosteniendo un cartel.

McGarden estaba sentada mientras los dos hombres hablaban con ella, tratando de convencerla de trabajar.

—Lo siento chicos, pero no tengo ganas de ir—murmuró la chica.

—Pero… somos un equipo ¡Shadow Gear no estará completo sin ti!—gritó Jet.

La maga de escritura solida seguía negándose, hasta que interrumpieron el patético intento de convencimiento.

—Oi, enana, ven conmigo

Gajeel se acercaba, iba solo, sin Lily. Jet y Droy lo vieron con desaprobación.

— ¿Qué quieres con ella?—preguntó el peli naranja.

—Puedes decirnos, entre nosotros no hay secretos—murmuró el mago de las plantas con mucha seguridad.

El mago de hierro vio al hada.

Levy no quería hablar con él, quería evitar el más mínimo contacto, así que desviaba la mirada ante la conversación.

Al ver que la chica lo ignoraba, el peli largo comenzó a hablar.

— ¿Quiero saber que hacía la enana con "ése sujeto"?

McGarden abrió los ojos de golpe, no había estado con ningún "sujeto"… al menos que se refiriera a… ¿Rogue?

Pero….Pero ¿Cómo Gajeel lo sabía?

— ¿A qué sujeto te refieres?—cuestionó Droy con un tono un poco celoso.

Antes de que el dragón de Hierro abriera la boca, Levy habló.

—Vamos—dijo ella levantándose de su silla.

Ella caminó a la salida del gremio, Gajeel sonrió con satisfacción entendiendo ése "sígueme, te lo diré todo"

Jet y Droy seguían confundidos, no entendían nada.

~Afuera, en un costado del gremio ~

— ¿Qué hacías con "él"?—murmuró con desprecio.

Había atrapado a Levy contra la pared, colocando su brazo derecho para que la joven no huyera.

—Es un amigo—murmuró Levy.

— ¿Quiere que le des mis puntos débiles? Dile que no tengo—el mayor sonrió con satisfacción.

— ¡No! Él no es así… además ¿Por qué tendrías qué ser tú la razón por la cual se fijo en mí?

— ¿Fijarse en ti? ¿Acaso están saliendo o algo así? ¡Te está usando!—exclamó Redfox molesto.

—No me esta utilizando—volvió a repetir Levy—Y a ti no te debería importar si salgo o no con él.

— ¡Pero tú me quieres a mí! ¿O solo estas con él porque tiene cabello negro, ojos rojos y un gato como yo? ¿Lo estas usando como mi suplente?

— ¿Qué?

Levy estaba molesta y sonrojada… ¿Por qué Gajeel sabía que a ella le gustaba? ¿Acaso era tan obvia? Se sonrojó de pensarlo.

Pero al final seguía molesta, ella no estaba usando a Rogue para olvidar a Gajeel, casualmente tenían las mismas características…. ¿o si?

—Yo te gusto…

Gajeel no pudo terminar su oración porque la chica lo interrumpió levantando la voz.

—Pero yo no te gusto a ti, así que no tienes derecho a decirme nada—Levy lo había dicho, había aceptado que el dragón de hierro le gustaba, no se retractaría.

—Pero… Yo fui tu compañero en la Isla Tenrou—susurró él.

Levy no entendió a qué se refería, pero luego captó…

—Pero fue porqué estabas enojado de que Natsu y Juvia fueran elegidos para ser magos "S" y tu no.

—Y… que me dices cuando tu equipo y yo buscamos las piezas del reloj, ellos eran inútiles—habló el peli negro, susurrando lo último.

—Y tu de desobediente te querías comer las piezas—dijo la joven soltando una risita.

—Y… ¿Cuándo te salvé de que Laxus te lanzara un rayo cuando estaba loco y ocurrió lo de Fantasía?

—Pensé que estabas arrepentido por crucificarnos a un árbol cuando estabas en Phantom Lord.

La conversación no avanzaba, ahora ambos se estaban viendo de frente, con un semblante tranquilo.

—En los juegos mágicos, en la pelea de mesera, la de los vestidos de novia… querías casarte conmigo –dijo el dragón.

McGarden se sonrojó ¿Acaso había notado eso?

—Me diste la espalda diciendo "Estoy cansado, mejor dormiré"—Levy imitó la voz del dragón.

Estaba molesta, si él sabía que a ella le atraía, porqué nunca le dijo nada, ¿por qué espero a que llegara alguien más?

—La vez que bailamos juntos…

Levy se sonrojó, recordaba ése día, cuando Lucy le iba a enseñar a bailar a Natsu para una misión.

—Yo no quería bailar contigo—dijo la maga.

—Yo…Yo tampoco…

La platica, tenía una forma divertida.

Las "declaraciones" por parte de Gajeel, eran muy malas. Aunque cada acto del moreno había hecho en su momento, había desilusionado a la pequeña hada.

El más alto clavó sus ojos rojos en la chica.

—en la pelea que tuve contra ése tipo… tú voz era la única que podía escuchar, estabas preocupada…

La voz del dragón había sido sería y sincera.

Levy se sonrojó.

¿De verdad?

¿De verdad Gajeel le estaba diciendo que él también la quería?

De repente el silencio se volvió incomodo, tenía que salir de allí, rápido…

—Entonces… ¿Por qué te uniste a Fairy Tail "B" en los juegos mágicos?—preguntó la chica.

Gajeel sonrió

—Quería utilizar a la coneja en una presentación de música, ella es tan…—Las manos del joven estaban frente a su pecho haciendo unas señales de lo grande que era ésa parte en el cuerpo de Lucy.

Levy se molestó.

— ¡Pues lamento no tener eso!—gritó enojada y sonrojada, entrando al gremio a toda velocidad.

—Oi, enana, no quise decir eso—Dijo Redfox entrando tras ella.

Una vez adentro, Gajeel detuvo a Levy del brazo.

—No quería decir eso, tú estas bien así… lo que ellas tienen de "eso" tú lo tienes de inteligente….

Levy levantó la vista.

Estúpido Gajeel… ¿cómo se le ocurría declararse justo un día después de haberse prometido que se olvidaría de él?

— ¡CANA!

En ese momento llegó Gildarts llorando mientras gritaba el nombre de su hija.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail veían la calle donde pasó el pelirrojo.

No habían tenido tiempo de poner la ciudad en "modo Gildarts", menos mal que no parecía haber ningún daño.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?—cuestionó Makarov viendo al maestro clase "S" — ¿Has vuelto para ser el quinto maestro?

Clive se dio cuenta que había regresado, y que no podría liberarse del 3er maestro ahora, pero luego recordó su misión…

—Cana, mi Cana… mi linda hija, se va a casar ¿Quién es el desgraciado?

~Minutos antes en la barra del gremio~

Natsu y Happy se encontraban sentados comiendo.

— Te ves triste ¿Pasa algo? ¿Te siguen doliendo tus heridas?—preguntó Mirajane.

Happy se mostraba enojado mientras mordía su pescado.

—No, mis heridas están bien… Es Lucy… ése tipo le ha pedido que salgan, pero… es nuestra Lucy, no puede hacerlo—murmuró el peli rosa.

—No quiero que esté con otro gato—dijo con enojo el gato azul.

En ese momento llegó Lissana, acomodándose junto a su hermana.

—Si ellos comienzan a salir, ella ya no hará misiones con nosotros, pasará más tiempo con él, ya no podremos meternos a su casa, ¡Ya no será nuestra amiga!—dijo preocupado el dragón de fuego.

— ¡No quiero que Lucy se vaya!—gritó Happy a punto de llorar.

Mira les dio una sonrisa maternal.

La Strauss menor soltó un suspiro.

—Pero no es como si se estuviera muriendo, Lucy es tu amiga y no se irá—habló la modelo.

—Pero no quiero que esté con Sting, ni con Erza… ni Levy o Gray… nosotros queremos que Lucy esté con nosotros—dijo en voz baja el chico de la bufanda.

—Aye—afirmó Happy.

Fue en ese momento donde Gildarts apareció gritando como loco en busca de su pequeña hija.

—Cana, mi Cana… mi linda hija, se va a casar ¿Quién es el desgraciado?

Continuará….


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola :3 como todos los viernes les traigo continuación!**

**Espero que les agrade porque fue una semana dificil (exámenes y... ahhh, ni siquiera pude concentrarme ni inspirarme)**

**ADVERTENCIAS: El fic contiene mucho OoC (fuera de personalidad), Faltas de ortografía, y un contexto extraño por parte de la autora del fic.**

**Ahora que Fairy tail anime se tomará un descanzo y llegará Fairy tail Best el 4 de abril... me siento un poco trsite, pero en fiiin...**

**SPOILER DEL MANGA ON:**

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!, Gray y Juvia vencieron muy facil, y Erza, ciertamente quería que ganara, le ganara a ésa"·$%/( Minerva n_n pero fueron muy pocas hojas de su pelea (aunque el manga tuviera 35) y... OSEA ¬¬ yo esperaba que Sting peleara con todos,,,, pero no... cayó al suelo rendido ._. buuu, lo bueno es que Miliana (de quien sabe donde) sacó a Lector, así que ya están juntos de nuevo y eso me alegra...**

**Ahora si, el Daimatou Enbu terminó y Fairy Tail es el gremio más fuerte de Fiore **

**YEAH!**

**¬¬ falta ver que pasa con Eclipse xD)**

**SPOILER DEL MANGA OFF.**

**FairyTail es del trollador Hiro Mashima **

**recuerden dejar sus reviews que me alimentan (algunos si, me siento triste, pero, el fic lo hice para mí, no para los lectores quejumbrosos xD jaja ok no ._.)**

**Yey Enjoys!**

**(Feliz día de la mujer?)**

**Capitulo 5**

Fue en ese momento donde Gildarts apareció gritando como loco en busca de su pequeña hija.

—Cana, mi Cana… mi linda hija, se va a casar ¿Quién es el desgraciado?

— ¡Gildarts!—Natsu se levantó muy animado de su asiento acercándose al mago "S" — ¡Pelea contra mí!

El peli rosa ya tenía su posición de batalla.

—Ahora no Natsu—habló Clive ignorándolo.

Dragneel estaba impaciente y no iba aceptar esa respuesta, así que se aproximó al mayor tratando de proporcionarle un puñetazo, pero la idea le salió al revés, ya que al hacer eso, Gildarts lo lanzó hacia arriba rompiendo el techo del gremio y mandándolo a volar.

— ¡Natsu!—gritó Happy para irse volando a través del hoyo para atrapar a su amigo.

— ¿Dónde está Cana?—cuestionó Clive.

—Cana ha ido a una misión con Erza, buscarían pistas de Zeref junto con un gremio independiente llamado Crime Sorciere—habló Makarov que estaba sentado en el barandal de la planta alta.

—Entonces ¿ella no se casará cierto?—preguntó el Ex maestro.

—No—dijo el Dreyar mayor—Ella solo quería verte y tu no querías volver después de eso (N/A: Aquí hace referencia al viaje de Gildarts después de saber el secreto del Lumine history)

El gremio volvió a la normalidad, ya nadie escuchaba la conversación de los maestros.

Gildarts se sentó en la barra tomando su cabeza con ambas manos y suspirando.

—Creo que me asuste un poco por mi hija, ella aún no está en edad y…—Gildarts se quedó en silencio prensando—Creo que no medí mi fuerza con la que lancé a Natsu—cambió de tema.

Mira y Lissana, quienes estaban allí, rieron divertidas al ver la cara del pelirrojo.

—Ara~ Gildarts-San no creo que Cana sea una niña, un día tendrá que adquirir compromisos—habló la modelo.

—Pero… tú eres la hermana mayor, ¿Qué harás cuando Elfman o Lissana se casen?—cuestionó el mago.

La Strauss mayor sonrió, pensar en ésas cosas le ponía un poco nerviosa, la última vez que pensó que su hermanito se casaría terminó perdiendo una batalla importante e imaginando como serían sus sobrinitos.

—Cuando Elfman se case estaré preparada, se que Evergreen lo hará feliz—murmuró la demonio-Y para que Lissana se case falta mucho.

Clive miró ahora a la oji azul menor.

— ¿Sigues con la idea de casarte con Natsu?

Lissana sonrió con tristeza y luego clavó la vista en la barra.

—Natsu me gusta, pero creo que está enamorado de alguien más… aunque todavía no se da cuenta—susurró la peli blanca.

Mirajane sonrió tomando la mano de su hermanita.

Gildarts pareció entender a la chica, al final… todo su gremio estaba creciendo, madurando y algún día tendría que dejar ir a Cana, aunque recién la hubiera encontrado.

Y así como Gildarts dejaría ir a Cana, Lissana sabía que tendría que dejar ir sus recuerdos y su amor por Natsu.

Por qué ella lo sabía, Natsu y Happy le tenían un mayor aprecio a Lucy, que a ella.

~En algún lugar entre las calles de Magnolia~

—…Eso fue lo que dijo—murmuró Levy.

—Solo te confundió más—suspiró Lucy.

La peli azul, quien se había escapado de su discusión con Gajeel en el jaleó causado por Gildarts, ahora se encontraba con su mejor amiga, caminando sin rumbo.

Por otro lado de la calle, dos jóvenes caminaban con sus exceed volando, mientras charlaban.

—Pelearé con Natsu mañana y lo venceré—alardeaba Sting.

—Si, debes demostrar lo fuerte que eres—continuó Lector.

El rubio acarició el pelaje de su compañero con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cuándo pelearás con él?—preguntó el dragón de la luz a su amigo mago.

Rogue supo a quién se refería sin siquiera mencionar su nombre.

—No… ya no quiero pelear con él—habló el oji rojo con su vista en el suelo—Me gustaría quedarme un poco más en está ciudad.

—Fro opina lo mismo—dijo al rana.

Se detuvieron.

— ¿Es por ella no? La chica que me curó ayer… quieres quedarte por ella—habló el rubio.

El oji rojo desvió la mirada.

Por que por alguna razón en unos días Levy se había vuelto importante para él…

—Levy-chan, Fro quería verte…

La charla entre los ex miembros del Saber fue interrumpida por el gato vestido de rana que voló hacia dos chicas frente a ellos.

—Frosch—susurró Levy con un sonrisa casi fingida, no espera verlos allí.

Lucy fijo la mirada a unas cuantos metros, se acercaban los dragones.

—Hola—saludó Sting.

—Hola—contestó la rubia.

— ¿Se conocen?—preguntó Sting al ver a Levy junto a la oji café.

—Si, somos mejores amigas, trabajamos en el mismo lugar—habló Levy con una sonrisa.

— ¿Fairy Tail?

Era hora de la verdad, Levy había omitido el hecho de que ella era una maga, y por supuesto omitió también que pertenecía al gremio más escandaloso de Fiore.

Rogue por su parte, se alegraba de no haberse enamorado de una simple humana, y no le molestaba tanto el hecho de que Levy no te dijera un poco más de ella.

La mirada de McGarden estaba fija en Cheney.

—Levy-chan ¿Eres fuerte como Rogue?—cuestionó la ranita que estaba en brazos de la maga de escritura.

La chica sonrió.

—No, soy una maga pequeña y débil…

—No importa, si tú estás conmigo te haré fuerte pequeña—dijo Rogue.

La McGarden sonrió con desgano, ésa frase… la misma que le dijo Gajeel cuando se ofreció a ser su compañero para ser mago "S".

Después de eso, por alguna razón terminaron yendo a un restaurant a comer algo, mientras estaban sentados en una de las mesas esperando a que les trajeran su orden.

— ¿Qué clase de magia usas pequeña?—cuestionó Rogue.

Levy levantó la ceja… ¿Desde cuando el dragón de las sombras le llamaba así?

Bueno… al menos sonaba más lindo que "enana".

—Solid Script, escritura sólida, escribo algo y se hace real—habló.

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que perteneces a Fairy Tail?—preguntó el peli negro.

—Pensé que me odiarías si te decía que estaba en el mismo gremio que Gajeel—habló ella.

—No me importa, tu eres agradable, además no es como si fueran muy unidos ¿O sí?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Ustedes no son un equipo verdad? Aunque sean amigas—preguntó Sting.

—No, yo pertenezco a Shadow Gear, tengo dos compañeros más, y Lu-chan esta con Natsu, Erza, Gray y Happy—habló la peli azul.

Lucy bebía una malteada de fresa, sorbiendo de su popote mientras oía tranquilamente la platica.

—Y Lucy…. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas enamorada de Natsu?—cuestionó Lector.

La rubia de coletas escupió.

¿Qué?

Levy rió.

Habían puesto en "jaque" a su amiga que ahora estaba toda sonrojada.

Sting ayudo a limpiar la mesa mientras Lucy pedía disculpas, Rogue clavó su mirada en Levy.

—A ti ¿Te gusta alguien pequeña?

La peli azul tiñó sus mejillas de rojo.

No iba a contestar eso.

¿Qué iba a decir?

"Si, me gusta Gajeel, pero yo a él no"

La chica agitó su cabeza negando para borrar esa idea.

—No, no hay nadie…

~En un lugar cerca de ése restaurante~

—Ése Gildarts me lanzó muy lejos—Natsu se quejaba mientras sobaba su cabeza.

—Aye, saliste volando—murmuró el gato—Pero, estás bien… así que vayamos a festejar comiendo peces.

El otro solo aceptó y comenzó a caminar hasta que se detuvo en un restaurant al ver por la ventana unas figuras conocidas.

— ¿Es Lucy?—cuestionó Happy.

Natsu frunció el ceño al ver a su compañera con el dragón de la luz y… un momento ¿Ésa era Levy y el dragón de las sombras?

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Desde cuándo el Sabertooth se robaba a las magas de Fairy tail?

—Lucy está roja…. Se guuustan—rió Happy.

El exceed cambió su expresión, al ver a Lector sentado en la mesa.

—Ese gato no me gusta, yo soy más simpático—habló el exceed azul mientras veía a su compañero—Natsu… ¿Lucy nos va a cambiar?

—No Happy, Lucy nos quiera, no nos dejaría—habló el dragón de fuego con seriedad y algo de molestia.

Espiarían hasta ver el final de la situación.

~Unas horas después en un parque de Magnolia~

— ¿Por qué no se unen a Fairy Tail? El maestro los aceptaría—musitó Levy.

Esa respuesta los dejó desconcertados.

—No creo que nos acepten—habló Sting cruzando sus brazos.

— ¿Se refieren a Natsu y a Gajeel?—cuestionó Lucy.

Ambos dragones asintieron.

—Yo pienso que deberían unirse, al final, podrían ser amigos—dijo la chica de las coletas.

—Lo pensaré después de la pelea con Natsu mañana—dijo Eucliffe con una sonrisa de superioridad.

—Yo lo pensaré también—murmuró Rogue.

Para el peli negro era difícil aceptar, quería entrar al gremio por Levy y porque era un lugar con fuertes lazos, y muy poderoso.  
Pero… compartir un lugar con Gajeel, no era una idea de su agrado, por alguna razón… sentía que lo odiaba un poco más.

Continuará….


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola ¿Cómo están? :D**_

_**Primero, una disculpa por no subir continuación ayer, no tuve tiempo ni ganas. **_

_**ADVERTENCIAS: El fic contiene OoC y mala ortografía, leer bajo su propio riesgo.**_

_**AHORA SI A DONdE QUERÍA LLEGAR...**_

_**SPOILER ON:**_

_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH a ver!, Fui trolleada (engañada) cruelmente, c¿ómo es eso que Lucy del futuro es Rogue! (Donde esta mi Rogue emo lindo, éste es bello, pero, no me termina de gustar) Osea frase socratica: Solo se que no se nada: Y por lo tanto ya no haré supociciones de lo que pasará porque ya no se con que pueda salir Mashima _ **_

_**Por cierto amé la portada (323) Felicidad= Amigos, Vivir= Comer,Comida= Amigos, Fro piensa lo mismo.**_

_**Salen taaaaaaaaan bellos~:3**_

_**Spoiler OFF**_

_**Bien...**_

_**Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, pero la trama no, esa es mía y de mi loca imaginación.**_

_**P.D: El fic se acaba el 30 de marzo al igual que Fairy Tail**_

_**Ya es todo? **_

_**Mmm. creo que si.**_

_**P.d2: AHHH el anime esta tan bonito, ya va a ser la pelea de los 4 dragones slayer, muero por verla a color y con sonidito xDY tipico de Natsu, olvido el aliento del dragon para pegarte con Rogue (A Sting)**_

_**Ok, ahora si es todo.**_

_**Nos leermo el proximo SABADO!**_

_**Y dejen comentaríos, esos siempre animan a escribir xD**_

_**Chaonara~**_

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

La tarde había pasado normal, hasta eso, no se puede llamar "normal" a una cita doble con los dragones gemelos del Saber, al terminar su "cita", el Dragón de la luz, decidió llevar a Lucy a su casa para que no se perdiera, además conociendo a su amigo Rogue, querría estar solo con la peli azul.

Natsu que aun seguía en los arbustos estaba realmente molesto, ¿Por qué se separaban y cada uno se iba con las magas de Fairy Tail?

~Después de media hora ~

— ¿Estás segura de que está bien?—cuestionó el pelinegro.

— ¿Estas nervioso?—Levy contestó con una pregunta.

—Fro es débil, no quiere que se deshagan de él—habló la ranita.

Levy había convencido a Cheney que debían ir al maestro, que debía conocer el gremio para que pudiera unírseles. Y así fue como ahora se dirigían allí.

Al llegar, el desorden característico de Fairy cesó.

Silencio y murmullos se escucharon.

El maestro Makarov hablaba con Mirajane y Gildarts. Luego vio fijamente al dragón de sombras.

Levy le sonrió con ternura.

—Nosotros queremos unirnos a Fairy Tail—exclamó el chico.

—Fro opina lo mismo—dijo la ranita con un tono tímido.

Makarov frunció el ceño y se colocó frente al dragón de sombras.

—Ustedes ayudaron a evitar que el plan de "eclipse" se llevase acabo, dejaron el Sabertooth para buscar lo que significa un verdadero gremio—El maestro vio fijamente ahora a Clive, el pelirrojo asintió dando su aprobación, luego Makarov sonrió—Pueden ser miembros de Fairy Tail.

Levy sonrió.

Rogue mostró una sonrisa también, luego se volteó a su "pequeña" y la despeinó.

Gajeel en el fondo del recinto miraba con odio al dragón de las sombras. No podía oponerse a la decisión del máster, no tenía derecho…. Makarov también lo había aceptado aun después de destruir él gremio estando bajo las órdenes del maestro José.

— ¡Fiesta por el nuevo miembro!—gritaron Macao y Wakaba levantando sus tarros.

Todo el mundo se unió a la celebración, regresando a su habitual relajo.

Mira fue por el sello mágico, poniendo el símbolo del gremio, en color negro, en el brazo izquierdo de Rogue y en el traje rosa de Fro, solo que éste era de color verde.

—Nuestro gremio será el más fuerte si se nos siguen uniendo dragones Slayers—animó Romeo.

Después, varios miembros se acercaron a hacerle preguntas a Cheney, fue cuando Levy se vio excluida de su lado.  
Saliendo del montón de gente se topó con unos ojos rojos que la veían desde lejos desaprobatoriamente.  
Pero ignoró por completo a Gajeel.

~Por otro lado~

Sting había llevado a Lucy a su casa…

—Deberías unirte—Dijo la rubia con una de sus características sonrisas.

—Lo pensaré—Dijo Eucliffe.

—Si te animas, puedes venir mañana a verme, iremos juntos si es que te da miedo ir solo, Fairy Tail es un gran lugar, no somos miembros de un gremio, Fairy Tail es nuestro hogar, somos una familia.

Sting sonrió.

La única familia que tenía, se podría decir que era Rogue, Fro y Lector, si tuviera a más personas, quizá se encontraría a él mismo.

Después de una despedida rápida, el dragón de la luz y su exceed se retiraron, Lucy entró a su casa, tendría que hacer una misión pronto para conseguir dinero para la renta del mes.

~Ésa misma noche, en las calles de Magnolia~

Rogue y Frosch caminaban de regreso a su hotel.

—Oi—una voz los detuvo.

Al fin se habían encontrado, frente a frente solo con sus exceed, y saliendo automáticamente un gran letrero en sus frentes diciendo "Busco pelea".

—Gajeel—carraspeó el pelinegro del flequillo, rió con superioridad—Supongo que viniste porque estas molesto de que entré a tu gremio.

—No me molesta—dijo con un poco de odio en su voz—el maestro sabe lo que hace.

—Entonces ¿Por qué te ves así de enojado?—cuestionó el mago de sombras calmado.

—La enana… quiero que te alejes de ella—exclamó el de la bandana.

— ¿Enana?

—Ya sabes… la enana, de ésta altura—habló mostrando su mano a la altura de Levy—Cabello azul y le gusta leer.

Rogue lo supo y su semblante cambió.

— ¿Te refieres a la pequeña?

Gajeel frunció el ceño.

¿Por qué ese sujeto le decía "Pequeña" a SU "enana"?

—Aléjate de ella—dijo Redfox enojado.

Ahora fue turno de Rogue cambiar su expresión, así que Gajeel estaba preocupado porque su compañera se juntara con alguien como él.

—Me gusta—soltó de repente el menor.

El pelilargo abrió los ojos ¡No! ¡Ningún hombre debía fijarse en SU chica!

— ¡Ella me quiere a mí!—dijo el dragón de hierro.

Claro, cualquier chico normal y enamorado, hubiera dicho, "A mi también me gusta", pero ése Gajeel, jamás aceptaría decir algo como eso.

Rogue mostró una cara enojada.

—Claro, me imagino—casi sonó sarcástico—Y tu la quieres a ella ¿no?

Cheney sabía que Gajeel era de ésas personas que jamás dirían nada acerca de su vida personal, lo desafiaba verbalmente.

Gajeel en cambio, no contestó, no iba a dejar su orgullo para decir que tenía una persona importante.

Eso le molestó y de un movimiento rápido el mayor iba golpear al dragón de sombras en la cara, pero éste último lo esquivó.

Fro y Lily veían de extremos a extremo, ninguno de los dos exceed estaba de acuerdo en que hubiera una pelea a altas horas de la noche en medio de la calle.

Pero la pelea había comenzado.

Un aura negra cubrió a Rogue, él levantó la mano y una estela de ese color apareció lanzando a Gajeel al suelo.

El mago se levantó molesto.

—Tú…

Rogue estaba rodeado de sombras, su cabello, sus brazos y su rostro.

Cheney atacó a Redfox dándole una patada que el dragón de hierro no pudo esquivar.

Pero para evitar caer en el suelo Gajeel dio un impulso con sus manos logrando ponerse de pie.

Limpió un poco de sangre en su labio.

La pelea iba enserio.

Gajeel convirtió su brazo en una espada puntiaguda de hierro alargada y atacando a Rogue. Cuando lo atravesó apareció un remolino de sombras. Desapareciendo.

El ex Saber apareció detrás de Gajeel mandándolo a volar de nuevo.

Frosch veía la pelea, no quería que pasara algo como en los juegos mágicos, no podía volver a irrumpir entre ellos de nuevo.

— ¡Gajeel!—gritó Lily, pero fue ignorado.

— ¡Corte del dragón de sombra!—gritó Cheney atravesando la barrera de Gajeel.

Ése golpe había dolido…

Tendría que ponerse más serio.

~En otro lugar de Magnolia~

Happy cargó a Natsu y lo llevó hasta la ventana, pudo haber entrado con una patada, pero se comportó para no enojar a Lucy.

Tocó el vidrio.

Lucy, adentro de su habitación se sorprendió, abriendo el cristal.

— ¿Natsu?—preguntó confundida la rubia, era muy raro y sospechoso que avisara antes de entrar.

—Lucy, no quiero que haya otro gato en tu vida, tú debes quererme a mí—habló Happy mientras aleteaba.

Heartfilia seguía confundida ¿A qué venían esos dos?

— ¿Otro gato?—preguntó ella.

—Ese gato rojo que me dice "gato estúpido"—dijo el exceed molesto.

La maga lo comprendió.

—Lucy ¿Eres novia de Sting? Nosotros los vimos hoy y… parecían felices, quizá hemos sido egoístas y tú si… de verdad… lo quieres—la voz de Natsu sonaba seria y no había visto a los ojos a la maga.

Estaba usando esa voz que a Lucy siempre le había gustado, ésa voz que daba confianza y seguridad, esa voz que decía que todo estaría bien.

—No queremos que te vayas con ellos y nos dejes—dijo el gato azul con su voz aguda.

La chica sonrió, recargando su cuerpo contra la ventana, colocándose de rodillas en su cama.  
Allí acarició la oreja de Happy, luego con su otra mano movió el cabello rosa de Natsu, tomó la cara del mago y le plantó un beso en la frente.

—No me iré con ellos, ustedes son mi equipo, y después de que mi padre murió, el gremio es mi única familia.

Natsu tenía los labios entre abiertos, no esperaba el beso que le acababan de dar.  
La luz contraria a ella le daba un brillo y tenía la cara de querer llorar, Natsu odiaba que su amiga llorara.

— ¿Entonces serás nuestra "nakama" (N/A: significa compañero o amigo) siempre?—cuestionó Happy.

—Claro, la chica sonrió.

Natsu seguía viendo, no entendía.

—Happy—la voz del Dragneel se oyó.

El gato notó el significado de las palabras, el mago quería que lo bajaran, así Natsu entró por la ventana.

Lucy se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar y fue allí cuando el peli rosa la abrazó.

—Lucy ¿De verdad eres feliz?—susurró al oído el dragón.

La rubia estaba confundida, no esperaba el abrazo y mucho menos la pregunta.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, hundió su cabeza en el pecho del mago y correspondió al abrazo.

—Si, si lo soy—musitó ella.

Lucy sonrió, nunca pensó que Natsu se preocupara tanto.

—Se guuustan—murmuró Happy riendo.

Al oír eso se rompió la atmósfera romántica.

—Eh…. No… no—decían los dos sonrojados y separándose como dos polos iguales.

Natsu regresó a su "yo" normal y saltó por la ventana siendo atrapado por el gato.

—Lucy, gracias por ser nuestra amiga—dijo el peli rosa.

—Aye

Y los dos se fueron volando.

La maga celestial sonrió y se quedó embobada viendo el oscuro y estrellado cielo desde su ventana.

~Al día siguiente~

—No se han detenido, tenemos que avisar al maestro—dijo Lily.

Panther y Fro volaban juntos hacia el gremio, ya había amanecido y la pelea de los dragones no cesaba.

Entraron y con el primero que se encontraron fue con Gildarts. Había un alboroto cuando llegaron, se estaban burlando de Natsu y demás.

—El maestro no está—murmuró el pelirrojo tratando de sonar amable con el nuevo miembro del gremio.

—Rogue… Rogue—la ranita estaba a punto de llorar.

Lily le explicó al mago "S" lo que sucedía y sin dudar siguió a los gatos hasta la escena.

~En la casa de Lucy~

Ésta salía muy feliz, después de recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Pero fue sacada de su alegría cuando su rostro cambió a sorpresa al ver a Sting y a Lector frente a su puerta.

—Hola—dijo ella con una sonrisa.

El rubio la vio directamente.

—Tomamos una decisión, nos uniremos a Fairy Tail—soltó de repente.

Ella sonrió, y cumplió su promesa de llevarlos al gremio.

Cuando llegó todos reían y notaba a Natsu haciendo señas de negación.

—Natsu ¡No puedes permitir que tu novia llegue al gremio con otra persona! ¡Eso no es de hombres!—gritó Elfman al ver Lucy y Sting.

— ¡Que no es mi novia!

—Ah, ¿entonces porque la abrazaste y te besó ayer?—cuestionó Gray dándole la espalda a Natsu.

Lucy al oír la declaración se sorprendió y abrió la boca de tan raro que había sido eso.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Se guustan—dijo Happy.

Natsu estaba rojo y seguía tratando de hacer cambiar de opinión a los miembros pero era imposible. Y Lucy estaba roja, más roja que el cabello de Erza.

—Juvia esta feliz de que mi rival se haya enamorada, ahora Gray-sama será de Juvia—alegaba la maga de agua.

Natsu se acercó a Lucy.

—Happy le dijo a todos.

El gato se levantó en el aire.

—Aye.

Al final, todos seguían festejando, Mira colocó el símbolo del gremio en el brazo de Sting y en la espalda de Lector.

Todo era felicidad, como siempre.

Levy iba entrando, ayer ni siquiera se había despedido de Rogue y se tuvo que marchar. Cuando entró se vio acosada por Shadow Gear.

—Levy-chan, si Natsu pudo conseguirse una novia, ¡Sal conmigo!—gritó Droy.

—No Levy, tú debes ser mi novia, no me importa que no tenga características de las cartas de Cana, yo te haré feliz—apelaba Jet.

La peli azul sentía que era muy temprano para ser molestada, la noche anterior tuvo pesadillas y no durmió bien.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió.

Dejaron ver a cuatro chicas y un joven peli azul. Eran una pelirroja, una castaña, una pelinegra, una peli rosa y Jerall.

—Necesito beber—gritó Cana—Kinana dame un trago.

La peli morada sirvió, la mayoría se mostraban felices de que sus dos miembros hubieran vuelto a salvo de la misión dada.

Ultear y Meredy entraron sentándose en una de las mesas, mientras Gray y Juvia se acercaban a ellas.

Erza y Jerall se miraban de reojo, y luego desviaban la mirada sonrojándose.

— ¿Dónde está el maestro?—preguntó la maga de las cartas.

—No está aquí, tuvo junta con el consejo—habló Mirajane—Por cierto Gildarts regresó.

Cana escupió su bebida.

No esperaba eso.

— ¿Cuándo regresará el maestro? Tenemos información importante de Zeref—habló Scarlet legando a la barra.

—No debe de tardar—dijo una sonriente Mira.

Happy caminó a Erza por la barra, hasta colocarse frente a ella.

—Erza ¿Sabías que Natsu y Lucy se guuustan?—dijo el gato enrollando al lengua.

— ¡Happy!—regañaron los dos mencionados.

Erza se sonrojó, sus amigos habían avanzado mucho y no sabía como felicitarlos.

Alberona rió mientras adoptaba una pose más cómoda.

—Lo sabía, mis cartas nunca se equivocan… ¿No es cierto Erza?—cuestionó la castaña con una sonrisa picara.

La chica de la armadura erizó la piel… Cana nunca dejaría de repetirle lo que había pasado con Jerall en, esa misión conjunta con Crime Sorciere.

Y como no, si buscando pistas del mago de la muerte, Cana encontró besándose "accidentalmente" al peli azul y a Erza. Y Ur y a Meredy espiando con ella.

De nuevo la puerta fue abierta.

— ¡Bájame Lily!—gritaba Gajeel desesperado.

El exceed negro iba en su forma de guerrero, cargando s su amigo sobre el hombro como un costal.

Después de él, venía Gildarts cargando a Rogue como los anteriores y un Fro caminado junto al mago "S".

—No pueden pelear así, son compañeros del mismo gremio, no deberían pelear a muerte—habló el pelirrojo.

—Hubiera ganado—murmuró Gajeel.

—Nunca habrías podido—se defendió Rogue con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Ambos iban todos golpeados, sucios y con la ropa rota.

Entraron a la enfermería seguidos de Mirajane.

Levy los vio preocupada, tenía que ir a ver ¿Qué había pasado?

Continuará….


	7. Cap dañado, seguir al siguiente?

_**Hola:D como están?**_

_**Bueno ahora si, no tengo más que agradecer a todos los lectores y a los reviews que han puesto, solo son 50, pero espero llegar a más con su ayuda en éste capitulo. **_

_**ADVERTENCIA: El fanfic contiene OoC de los personajes, y algunos Spoilers y mala ortografía, todo es bajo su propio riesgo.**_

_**~SPOILER ON MANGA 324~**_

_**Bueno primero que Nada, yo si voy a hacer el concurso:  
¿Qué esta haceidno Sting?  
a) Pose del triunfo.**_

_**b) Ejercicios corporales.**_

_**c) Imaginando algo apasionado.**_

_**Dejen su respuesta en un comentario... habrá premios(? oh, bueno... se me ocurrira algo.**_

_**~Ok, yo había pensado que Lucy del futuro era Rogue, pero perdón, luego de ver elmanga me equivoque, la verdad esperaba más del cpitulo, pero como que no hubo mucho.**_

_**Si, me senti triste cuando la Lucy del futuro murió, pero da igual, siempre quedaran más xD awww y Natsu se encendio por ella xD**_

_**Bueno, la verdad es que ya no tengo que decir**_

_**~MANGA SPOILER OFF~**_

_**~ANIME SPOILER ON~**_

_**Por si no han visto el 174, awww esta lindosimo y lo amé! esque en el manga no se ven los puñetazos, ni se aprecia el hoyo en el suelo, ni nada, emmm amé verlo a color y a todos y ufff... los cuatro dragones ufff fue *estoy encendida* **_

_**yey. ahhh pobre de mi Gajeel, se fue en un carrito minero directo a... (no puedo ponerlo, sería spoiler) u_u, pero adoré que Natsu se riera con el Gihi cuando lo puso alli xD**_

_**Bueno, pero no amaron a Levy?**_

_**Jajaja pobre de Lily Panther, Levy lo trató horrible, jajaja pero la entiendo.**_

_**~SPOILER ANIME OFF~**_

_**aHORA SI **_

_**FAIRY TAIL ES PROPIEDAD DEL TROLLEADOR HIRO MASHIMA (que solo nos hace jugar con nuestros corazones)**_

_**Y nos leemos pronto...**_

_**Creo, pues tengo un NaLu que quiero hacer y un Fraxus xD**_

_**lalala DawnPanIno por si quieren la pagina ._. casi nunca doy la mia xD**_

_**Este... **_

_**Ya es todo.**_

_**Gracias por estos 7 capitulos **_

* * *

**Capitulo 7.**

~En la enfermería~

— ¿Qué les pasó?—cuestionó Mira quien sacaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Gildarts y Lily bajaron a los chicos sentándolos en una silla cada uno en un extremo del lugar.

—Se que a los dragones slayer son muy "intensos" con respecto a las peleas, pero no debieron actuar así—hablaba el Mago S

Mira veía sin comprender, pero Gildarts tenía razón ¿Por qué pelear así de verdadero?

— ¿Por qué peleaban?—cuestionó la peliblanca

—Demostrar que soy más fuerte—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Fro opina que Rogue es más fuerte—murmuró la ranita.

El mago de sombras sonrió acariciando la cabeza de su exceed.

Gajeel desvió la mirada colocándola en su gato.

—No diré que eres el más fuerte, me decepciona tu comportamiento—dijo el gato negro cruzando sus patas superiores.

— ¿Por qué no me apoyas?—gritó Redfox.

Gildarts entrecerró los ojos y Mira sonrió con ternura.

—Pensé que peleaban por algo interesante, quizá medir sus fuerzas, uno le robo la comida al otro… por una chica—Mira suspiró—Jamás los entenderé.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, Gildarts fue a abrir.

—Quería ver como están—murmuró la peli azul.

Mira al ver de quien se trataba, le dijo al mago mayor que la dejara pasar.

—Levy ¿Podrías ayudarme a curarlos?—preguntó la oji azul.

El pelirrojo al ver que todo estaba bajo control, salió. McGarden lavó sus manos y fue a ayudar a Mira.

Fro se acercó a ella.

—Fro piensa que debes curar a Rogue—dijo la ranita jalando a Levy.

La peli azul, observó a Mira, ésta asintió, Levy se sentó frente a Cheney limpiando algunas heridas de su rostro.  
Mientras Mira curaba las heridas del dragón de hierro.  
Gajeel veía con odio al asesino de sombras ¿Por qué su enana lo prefería a él? ¿De verdad la estaba perdiendo?  
Durante mucho tiempo pensó que la enana iba a estar enamorada de él siempre, tampoco es como si la hubiera querido tener cerca, si Raven Tail sabía eso realmente irían tras ella. Pero… ellos ya no estaban, había pasado tiempo desde que los apresaron, y ahora, se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber hecho algo con su enana antes.

—Ara~ Con que era eso—murmuró la Strauss apretando el algodón en la herida del pelilargo.

—Ah, no necesito que curen mis heridas, sanaran solas—habló el chico de los piercing levantándose de la silla.

Caminó a la puerta, justo enfrente de Rogue y su enana.

Levy al verlo lo detuvo, odiaba tanto que ése tonto hiciera lo que quisiera. Ella sospechaba que, los dragones habían peleado por ella, pero luego desechó esa idea… ella no era tan importante.

—Gajeel, deberías curarte—susurró la maga un tanto preocupada.

La mirada del dragón cambió.

—Levy encárgate de Gajeel, yo me ocupo de Rogue—dijo Mira.

McGarden sentó al dragón en la silla.  
Cheney suspiró mientras la maga S aplicaba un antiséptico.  
El dragón de las sombras podía verlo.  
La mirada de Levy.  
Esa mirada de ternura, preocupación y de "ése" brillo.

Ella se veía feliz mientras sujetaba la cara de Redfox.

Gajeel al sentir las pequeñas manos de la maga en su rostro, tuvo que desviar la mirada, no quería verla, sabía que la enana estaría molesta con él.  
Su tacto en el rostro, el ardor de la medicina en sus rasguños, era una clase de atmosfera perfecta para él.

Levy levantó la vista encontrándose con los ojos rojos del mayor.

Un larguísimo minuto de silencio.

La mano de Levy se alejó de la herida y acarició la mejilla del dragón. Como pidiéndole una explicación.

—Gracias Mira-san—Exclamó un Rogue bastante molesto.

Él y Frosh salieron.

—Yo también terminé—dijo Levy al caer en cuenta que había estado perdida en los ojos del mayor por más tiempo del que se supone que era necesario.

Levy se levantó rápido, dejó el botiquín cerrado, y ella también salió de la enfermería.

Hubo un silencio ensordecedor.

a correspondido—murmuró el pelinegro pero la chica no entendió.

—Él jamás, se fijaría en mí, son pequeña, débil y… nunca tendría oportunidad.

—Eres inteligente, fuerte y linda, aunque no quiera decirlo, Gajeel te corresponde, solo que aun no quiere atarse.

—Yo… lo siento—articuló la maga, Rogue estaba allí, enamorado de ella y ella no podía ser algo más, él no se merecía eso…

—Ahora ¿Ya no serás amiga de Rogue ni de Fro?—preguntó el gato verde.

Levy acarició la cabeza de la ranita.

—Frosh, siempre seremos amigos ¿si?

La chica sonrió y vio los ojos rojos del pelinegro.

—Levy…

El mago se acercó a la chica, sentía su aliento en su cara, puso sentir casi como si él quisiera besarla, la lentitud, la respiración, la cercanía de ambos, pero el mayor se desvío llevando sus labios al oído de la pequeña.

—Si Gajeel no te hace caso antes de que vuelva, prometo enamorarte—susurró con suavidad y un tono coqueto.

Levy se sonrojó.

Cheney se alejó y despeinó a la chica, con una sonrisa llena de ternura.

Gajeel veía recargado en la pared, lo que más le molestaba es que después de alejarse se su enana, Rogue le sonrió con superioridad.

Lo odiaba.

Pero… todo estaba bien.

—Él se irá—pensó en voz alta el pelilargo.

Panther que estaba a su lado y no perdía de vista la escena se cruzó de patas y suspiró.

—Pero volverá… Si no te gusta Levy, deberías decirle que no quieres que ella siga ilusionada contigo, tal vez así pueda ser feliz con Rogue, porque se ve a que a él ¡si le interesa! –Exclamó el gato haciendo énfasis en lo último.

Eso solo logró enojar al Redfox.

—Yo no tengo tiempo para una… una—su voz no salía, tenía miedo de esa palabra.

—Novia—terminó Panther.

Mientras Cana se acercó a Levy después de ver la escena ¿Así que había dos pelinegros de ojos rojos enamorados de su amiga? Nunca creyó que algo así pasara… ¿Qué seguiría, que Zeref también la pretendiera? ¡Por Mavis! Que bueno que el mago oscuro no tuviera un gato.

Alberona sonrió.

—Levy ¿Quisieras sacar otras 2 cartas de la baraja? Te ayudará a decidir.

La bajita se sorprendió al oír a la castaña… ¿Cana había visto todo?

¡Que pena!

La maga de las cartas extendió su baraja.  
Levy sonrió y sacó dos cartas más, evitando que se pegara una tercera como la última vez.

—Voltéalas

—Un dragón—dijo al ver la primera.

Cana sonrió nerviosa.

No había sido gran ayuda, ¡los dos eran Dragones Slayer!

—La siguiente—dijo ella un poco nerviosa.

La peli azul la volteó y una gotita de sudor resbaló por su cabeza.

—Es un símbolo de Fairy Tail, la respuesta es muy obvia ahora—dijo Cana muy feliz de resolver el problema.

McGarden suspiró resignada.

—Rogue también es miembro de nuestro miembro ahora, se unió cuando estabas fuera.

La castaña bajó la mirada.

— ¿Quieres sacar otra carta?

Levy suspiró y sonrió.

—No, se perfectamente bien a quien debo elegir.

~Al día siguiente~

.

.

.

Era temprano y muy lindo días soleado.

Los integrantes de Fairy Tail estaban fuera del gremio.

Crime Sorciere, los dragones gemelos del ex Sabertooth y Lissana estaban listos para partir.

Se podía ver a Meredy dándole consejos de amor a Juvia, A Lissana despidiéndose cariñosamente de Elfman y de Mirajane, para luego dejarlos e ir hasta cierto peli rosa.

— ¿Volverás verdad?—le preguntó Natsu.

—Claro, todavía debemos formar una familia, prometimos casarnos cuando fuéramos grandes—murmuró la peli blanca con una sonrisa.

—Se guuustan—dijo sin pensar Happy, pero luego reflexionó y una duda brotó de su boca—Natsu es un Casanova, tiene a Lissana y a Lucy, ¿Con quién te quedarás al final?

Natsu estaba sonrojado. Surgió un silencio incómodo.

Lissana era su mejor amiga en la niñez y cuando ella volvió, él se sintió muy feliz.  
Pero de cierta manera, Lucy también era su mejor amiga, con ella podía hacer todas las misiones que quisiera, incluso dormir en su casa, y él elegiría a la maga estelar, pero ¡no podía decirlo!

—Yo se que la elegirías a ella—dijo Lissana con la mirada triste, pero luego recuperó su sonrisa.

— ¡No! ¡No! Las dos son mis amigas… las quiero igual—decía el dragón de fuego nervioso.

—Natsu, quizá yo soy una amiga, pero debes admitir que Lucy es algo más—habló la Strauss menor. —Te gusta y no te has dado cuenta.

La cara de Dragneel era un poema, en verdad quería explicar que Lucy no le gustaba, que solo le gustaba estar en su casa, hablarle, molestarla, tener su compañía, tener misiones con ella y protegerla, más que a cualquier miembro de Fairy tail.

—Deberías decirle u otro chico te la puede quitar—dijo la peli corta sonriendo. —Nos veremos pronto.

La chica le dio un beso en la mejilla a Natsu y rió.

—Cuídate—le pidió el chico de la bufanda.

—Igual tu, Natsu.

La maga se fue junto a Crime Sorciere.

~Otro lugar~

Levy platicaba con Lucy sobre la decisión que habían tomado los dragones recién llegados.

—No creo que dejarlo ir así sea lo mejor—soltó Levy.

— Quizá debas hablar con él—dijo Lucy suspirando. —No debes guardártelo.

Ellas estaban hablando sobre el problema de Levy con respecto a Rogue, sobre pedirle disculpas, ya que la maga de escritura no había podido dormir bien por la culpa.  
Pero Gajeel que había estado por allí escondido había oído la conversación, imaginando que Levy quizá le diría a Rogue que le gustaba, y le pediría que se quedara.

—Si no quieres que se vaya, solo ve y dile—El chico se mostraba serio.

Al oír las palabras del dragón de hierro sintió algo de desilusión, esperaba que Gajeel al menos se mostrara un poco celoso, algo que le dijera que el sentía algo por ella, no que la alentara a seguir a alguien más.

Lucy vio esa mirada en Levy, sabía que ése era un problema que ellos debían solucionar solos, así que se fue, para darles un poco de privacidad.

McGarden bajó la mirada, era obvio que no tenía ningún sentimiento a Rogue, pero por inercia quiso caminar hacia él.

Gajeel al verla, sintió algo así como impotencia, ¿Por qué su enana caminaba hacia alguien más?

Entonces la detuvo por el brazo, sosteniendo su muñeca.

Se vieron por un instante y luego el chico la soltó.

Cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Levy recordó las palabras de Rogue.

—No vayas—el mayor tomó la mano de la maga.

Levy no sabía que significaba eso, estaba nerviosa al sentir la mano del dragón tomada de la suya… ¿Esta sería otra declaración?  
Rió al pensarlo.

Los dedos de ambos se entrecruzaron y eso fue una sorpresa para la menor.  
Gajeel desvió la mirada.

—No… no esperes, que… mmm… yo sea tierno…. Ni… actué como—la voz de Gajeel sonaba tímida y nerviosa—Actué como un estúpido enamorado…. Eso no me va.

A Levy esto le parecía muy gracioso, al final ella diría "No me importa, me gustas tal y como eres" pero definitivamente ella no iba a ser la enamorada de la relación, debía de mostrarse un poco orgullosa y no caer fácilmente.

—Quizá sea mejor que elija a Rogue—suspiró ella en tono serio.

Redfox frunció el ceño y de un fuerte tirón la jaló del brazo, hasta quedar frente a frente, luego él bajó a su altura y la besó.

El beso era fuerte, pero poco a poco ese beso se convirtió en las palabras que ninguno, por orgullosos, iban a decir.

Cuando se separaron estaban nerviosos, sonrojados, Gajeel observó a su enana, fue cuando Levy sonrió.  
Sus ojos lo decían todo.

— ¿¡Solo dijiste eso para que yo hiciera algo?! ¡Enana!—gritó molesto.

La sonrisa de la maga fue de diversión. Luego apretó la mano de su chico.

—Pero ahora… soy tu enana

El mayor sonrió y apretó la mano de la chica.

Levy volteó a verlo, fue cuando el mayor le robó otro beso.

~Momento Jerza~

El peli azul tomaba de las manos a Erza.

—Te extrañaré—dijo él mientras le acomodaba un mechon de cabello.

Titania se sonrojó.

Y ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro.

—Confió en que podamos estar juntos algún día, un día en que expíe todos los pecados que cometí –dijo Fernandes

Scarlet asintió.

—Y te esperaré—ella cambió a un modo chibi y nerviosa—Jerall… yo… te amo.

Al chico le hizo gracias y ternura las palabras de su novia, y luego la besó.

—Vamos tortolos, Jerall es hora de irnos—gritó Meredy.

Jerall y Erza se acercaron a los demás.

~Regresando a la despedida~

— ¡Volveremos pronto Máster!—gritó Lissana con una sonrisa,

— ¿Cuándo regresen pelearemos!—le gritó Natsu a Sting y a Rogue.

—Tomado por un hecho Natsu—habló el rubio.

—Nos veremos pronto—dijo Jerall despidiéndose con una mano.

Rogue de reojo vio a Levy, ella tomaba la mano de Gajeel aunque era disimuladamente. Levy notó la sonrisa que le dedicaba Cheney y la correspondió.

Fairy Sorciere se despidió y siguió su rumbo.

3 años sin ellos iban a pasar rápido, o al menos eso creían.

Casi las historias siempre son contadas hasta el "vivieron felices para siempre", pero ¿Qué significa "felices"? Y ¿Qué es siempre?

¿Crees que la persona indicada para se puede elegir por medio de cartas, una bola de cristal o una galleta de la fortuna? O ¿Crees en el hecho de que tú elegirás a la persona que amas?

No debes de buscar una persona que tenga todo lo que busques, si no a una que te complemente y que te haga sentir querido y feliz.

.

.

.

Fin... o ¿continuará?


	8. Chapter 7

**Antes que nada quiero pedir una disculpa porque el capitulo anterior esta mal, no me di cuenta que le faltaba un pedazo, **

**y gracias a raf-lily por hacermelo notar.**

**Agradezco los comentarios y yo no se para que laaa hago de emocion si habrá un epuilogo el 30 de marzo.**

**Bueno, una disculpa y aqui esta corregido, si vuelve a haber problemas, reportenmelo.**

**Gracias**

* * *

**Capitulo 7.**

~En la enfermería~

— ¿Qué les pasó?—cuestionó Mira quien sacaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Gildarts y Lily bajaron a los chicos sentándolos en una silla cada uno en un extremo del lugar.

—Se que a los dragones slayer son muy "intensos" con respecto a las peleas, pero no debieron actuar así—hablaba el Mago S

Mira veía sin comprender, pero Gildarts tenía razón ¿Por qué pelear así de verdadero?

— ¿Por qué peleaban?—cuestionó la peliblanca

—Demostrar que soy más fuerte—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Fro opina que Rogue es más fuerte—murmuró la ranita.

El mago de sombras sonrió acariciando la cabeza de su exceed.

Gajeel desvió la mirada colocándola en su gato.

—No diré que eres el más fuerte, me decepciona tu comportamiento—dijo el gato negro cruzando sus patas superiores.

— ¿Por qué no me apoyas?—gritó Redfox.

Gildarts entrecerró los ojos y Mira sonrió con ternura.

—Pensé que peleaban por algo interesante, quizá medir sus fuerzas, uno le robo la comida al otro… por una chica—Mira suspiró—Jamás los entenderé.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, Gildarts fue a abrir.

—Quería ver como están—murmuró la peli azul.

Mira al ver de quien se trataba, le dijo al mago mayor que la dejara pasar.

—Levy ¿Podrías ayudarme a curarlos?—preguntó la oji azul.

El pelirrojo al ver que todo estaba bajo control, salió. McGarden lavó sus manos y fue a ayudar a Mira.

Fro se acercó a ella.

—Fro piensa que debes curar a Rogue—dijo la ranita jalando a Levy.

La peli azul, observó a Mira, ésta asintió, Levy se sentó frente a Cheney limpiando algunas heridas de su rostro.  
Mientras Mira curaba las heridas del dragón de hierro.  
Gajeel veía con odio al asesino de sombras ¿Por qué su enana lo prefería a él? ¿De verdad la estaba perdiendo?  
Durante mucho tiempo pensó que la enana iba a estar enamorada de él siempre, tampoco es como si la hubiera querido tener cerca, si Raven Tail sabía eso realmente irían tras ella. Pero… ellos ya no estaban, había pasado tiempo desde que los apresaron, y ahora, se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber hecho algo con su enana antes.

—Ara~ Con que era eso—murmuró la Strauss apretando el algodón en la herida del pelilargo.

—Ah, no necesito que curen mis heridas, sanaran solas—habló el chico de los piercing levantándose de la silla.

Caminó a la puerta, justo enfrente de Rogue y su enana.

Levy al verlo lo detuvo, odiaba tanto que ése tonto hiciera lo que quisiera. Ella sospechaba que, los dragones habían peleado por ella, pero luego desechó esa idea… ella no era tan importante.

—Gajeel, deberías curarte—susurró la maga un tanto preocupada.

La mirada del dragón cambió.

—Levy encárgate de Gajeel, yo me ocupo de Rogue—dijo Mira.

McGarden sentó al dragón en la silla.  
Cheney suspiró mientras la maga S aplicaba un antiséptico.  
El dragón de las sombras podía verlo.  
La mirada de Levy.  
Esa mirada de ternura, preocupación y de "ése" brillo.

Ella se veía feliz mientras sujetaba la cara de Redfox.

Gajeel al sentir las pequeñas manos de la maga en su rostro, tuvo que desviar la mirada, no quería verla, sabía que la enana estaría molesta con él.  
Su tacto en el rostro, el ardor de la medicina en sus rasguños, era una clase de atmosfera perfecta para él.

Levy levantó la vista encontrándose con los ojos rojos del mayor.

Un larguísimo minuto de silencio.

La mano de Levy se alejó de la herida y acarició la mejilla del dragón. Como pidiéndole una explicación.

—Gracias Mira-san—Exclamó un Rogue bastante molesto.

Él y Frosh salieron.

—Yo también terminé—dijo Levy al caer en cuenta que había estado perdida en los ojos del mayor por más tiempo del que se supone que era necesario.

Levy se levantó rápido, dejó el botiquín cerrado, y ella también salió de la enfermería.

Hubo un silencio ensordecedor.

— ¿Por qué no le dices que te gusta?—preguntó la oji azul.

—Estoy de acuerdo, así ella ya no se haría ilusiones o simplemente estaría mejor con alguien más—habló el exceed.

—Ah ¡Ella no me gusta!—gritó el pelinegro.

La modelo y Lily suspiraron.

¡Esos dos y su orgullo!

~Afuera en el Gremio~

—Así que Natsu esta madurando y ya tiene novia—Gildarts estaba asimilando lo que Macao le contaba.

El maestro Makarov había regresado y ahora se encontraba hablando en privado con Erza y Cana sobre el malvado mago.

Un poco lejos de allí Sting y Lector regañaban a Rogue y a Fro por no haber aparecido el día anterior. Y claro, ahora ya se habían dicho que pertenecían a Fairy Tail.

Por otro lado Natsu estaba tratando de apagar el rumor que corría sobre el y Lucy, pero Happy lo volvía a reafirmar.

En ese momento Makarov apareció junto con las dos chicas.

Todo Fairy se quedó en silencio.

—Como sabrán, hemos hecho una alianza con Crime Sorciere, donde fueron a una misión recientemente, trajeron información sobre Zeref, encontraron su nueva base, y algunos datos sobre Acnologia.

—Haremos un equipo de 6 personas—Explicó Jerall—Por eso necesitamos tres magos para que se infiltren con nosotros—Es muy posible que encontremos la razón de la desaparición de los dragones.

El decir esas palabras, Gajeel, que salía de la enfermería, Natsu y Wendy observaron con mucha atención.

— ¿Hay algún voluntario que quiera ir?—preguntó el maestro—Será una misión de tres años.

— ¡Yo iré!—gritó una joven de cabello blanco.

— ¡Lissana!—exclamaron Mirajane que acaba de situarse junto a su hermano.

—Mira-nee, Elf-nii-chan, tengo que ir… Quiero ir, no se preocupen, yo regresaré—habló la oji azul.

Los Strauss se abrazaron.

Ya habían perdido a Lissana hace tiempo, no querían arriesgarse de nuevo, pero… La mesera lo sabía… su hermana quería alejarse del gremio y de sus sentimientos por Natsu.

—Yo también iré—habló Salamander.

—No es necesario, Rogue y yo iremos—exclamó Sting con un Lector que afirmaba con la cabeza.- ¿Esta bien maestro?—preguntó viendo al Dreyar mayor.

—Entonces que así sea "Fairy Sorciere" partirá mañana—declaró Makarov.

~Afuera del gremio~

— ¿De verdad no quieres venir?—Jerall le preguntó a la pelirroja.

—No, mi lugar es en el gremio—murmuró Erza.

El peli azul se acercó a Titania y acarició su cabeza con cariño.

—Te amo Erza—dijo el chico del tatuaje.

—Y yo a ti Jerall—habló la espadachín—Pero salvar el reino es más importante y sabes que te esperaré…. Igual que tu me esperaste durante los 7 años de la isla Tenrou.

—Erza…

El mayor junto sus cuerpo es un abrazo, y lentamente unieron sus labios.

En la misión que habían tenido, Erza convivió con su amigo, por una charla de Ultear, terminaron hablando de la "novia" del Fernandes .

Haciéndolo revelar que no tenía a nadie.

Cuando a solas el chico le quiso explicar a Scarlet, el por qué le había mentido antes de los juegos, ésta le dijo que ya lo sabía, que él era un "mal mentiroso"

Hubo un silencio incómodo, un beso, una declaración de sentimientos, otro beso y por último una interrupción por parte de Cana.

—Jerall—la voz de Ul los sacaron de su romántica atmosfera.

Ellos se sonrojaron y se separaron rápidamente, Meredy se echó a reír.

—Sigan amándose, nosotras iremos a Fairy Hills, Mira nos dijo que podríamos quedarnos allí—explicó la pelinegra.

Jerall tomó la mano de su novia disimuladamente, mientras asentía, las otras dos chicas se fueron, y ahora solo quedaban Erza y el hombre, y definitivamente tenían que estar juntos lo más que pudieran para llenar el vacio que tendrían durante los próximos años.

~Adentro~

—Quiero ir con ellos, quizá pueda encontrar a Igneel—Natsu caminaba hacia Sting.

Lucy lo seguía, no quería que comenzaran una pelea.  
Rogue y Frosch al ver que el peli rosa se aproximaba se fueron, el pelinegro tenía pendientes.  
Natsu se acercó al rubio.

—Lo buscaré por ti—habló el dragón de la luz con tono serio, sabía perfectamente bien lo que Natsu iba a decirle—Tú tienes que quedarte con tu novia.

Eucliffe señaló a Lucy que estaba detrás del peli rosa.

Natsu se pudo nervioso y la maga se sonrojó al oír la afirmación.

— ¡Ah! Ella no es… no es mi novia—explicaba el chico de la bufanda.

—Sabemos que se guuustan—Murmuró Lector imitando a Happy.

Natsu trataba de explicar las cosas, pero Sting habló.

—Solo confía en nosotros, encontraremos a los dragones y después volveremos—prometió el Dragón.

Dragneel dudó, pero al final aceptó, no quería dejar su gremio, no por tanto tiempo

~En otro lugar del gremio~

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—cuestionó Rogue.

El pelinegro se acercaba a Levy, que estaba frente a la barra.  
Ella supo a que se refería, y un sentimiento de culpa la invadió.

—No era necesario que lo supieras—ella tenía la mirada en la mesa.

—Sabes—comenzó a hablar mientras se sentaba junto a la maga—Me siento como un perdedor a su lado, el tiene más amigos, me ganó en los juegos mágicos, y ahora que una chica llega a "interesarme" ésta esta perdidamente enamorada de él.

Levy se sentía mal, es cierto que Gajeel le gustaba, pero cuando se ponía a darle un sentido más profundo a la situación, sentía como si hubiera jugado con los sentimientos del dragón de las sombras.

—Los dragones slayer somos diferentes a los magos normales, nosotros nos enamoramos de una persona para siempre, claro, siempre que sea correspondido—murmuró el pelinegro pero la chica no entendió.

—Él jamás, se fijaría en mí, son pequeña, débil y… nunca tendría oportunidad.

—Eres inteligente, fuerte y linda, aunque no quiera decirlo, Gajeel te corresponde, solo que aun no quiere atarse.

—Yo… lo siento—articuló la maga, Rogue estaba allí, enamorado de ella y ella no podía ser algo más, él no se merecía eso…

—Ahora ¿Ya no serás amiga de Rogue ni de Fro?—preguntó el gato verde.

Levy acarició la cabeza de la ranita.

—Frosh, siempre seremos amigos ¿si?

La chica sonrió y vio los ojos rojos del pelinegro.

—Levy…

El mago se acercó a la chica, sentía su aliento en su cara, puso sentir casi como si él quisiera besarla, la lentitud, la respiración, la cercanía de ambos, pero el mayor se desvío llevando sus labios al oído de la pequeña.

—Si Gajeel no te hace caso antes de que vuelva, prometo enamorarte—susurró con suavidad y un tono coqueto.

Levy se sonrojó.

Cheney se alejó y despeinó a la chica, con una sonrisa llena de ternura.

Gajeel veía recargado en la pared, lo que más le molestaba es que después de alejarse se su enana, Rogue le sonrió con superioridad.

Lo odiaba.

Pero… todo estaba bien.

—Él se irá—pensó en voz alta el pelilargo.

Panther que estaba a su lado y no perdía de vista la escena se cruzó de patas y suspiró.

—Pero volverá… Si no te gusta Levy, deberías decirle que no quieres que ella siga ilusionada contigo, tal vez así pueda ser feliz con Rogue, porque se ve a que a él ¡si le interesa! –Exclamó el gato haciendo énfasis en lo último.

Eso solo logró enojar al Redfox.

—Yo no tengo tiempo para una… una—su voz no salía, tenía miedo de esa palabra.

—Novia—terminó Panther.

Mientras Cana se acercó a Levy después de ver la escena ¿Así que había dos pelinegros de ojos rojos enamorados de su amiga? Nunca creyó que algo así pasara… ¿Qué seguiría, que Zeref también la pretendiera? ¡Por Mavis! Que bueno que el mago oscuro no tuviera un gato.

Alberona sonrió.

—Levy ¿Quisieras sacar otras 2 cartas de la baraja? Te ayudará a decidir.

La bajita se sorprendió al oír a la castaña… ¿Cana había visto todo?

¡Que pena!

La maga de las cartas extendió su baraja.  
Levy sonrió y sacó dos cartas más, evitando que se pegara una tercera como la última vez.

—Voltéalas

—Un dragón—dijo al ver la primera.

Cana sonrió nerviosa.

No había sido gran ayuda, ¡los dos eran Dragones Slayer!

—La siguiente—dijo ella un poco nerviosa.

La peli azul la volteó y una gotita de sudor resbaló por su cabeza.

—Es un símbolo de Fairy Tail, la respuesta es muy obvia ahora—dijo Cana muy feliz de resolver el problema.

McGarden suspiró resignada.

—Rogue también es miembro de nuestro miembro ahora, se unió cuando estabas fuera.

La castaña bajó la mirada.

— ¿Quieres sacar otra carta?

Levy suspiró y sonrió.

—No, se perfectamente bien a quien debo elegir.

~Al día siguiente~

.

.

.

Era temprano y muy lindo días soleado.

Los integrantes de Fairy Tail estaban fuera del gremio.

Crime Sorciere, los dragones gemelos del ex Sabertooth y Lissana estaban listos para partir.

Se podía ver a Meredy dándole consejos de amor a Juvia, A Lissana despidiéndose cariñosamente de Elfman y de Mirajane, para luego dejarlos e ir hasta cierto peli rosa.

— ¿Volverás verdad?—le preguntó Natsu.

—Claro, todavía debemos formar una familia, prometimos casarnos cuando fuéramos grandes—murmuró la peli blanca con una sonrisa.

—Se guuustan—dijo sin pensar Happy, pero luego reflexionó y una duda brotó de su boca—Natsu es un Casanova, tiene a Lissana y a Lucy, ¿Con quién te quedarás al final?

Natsu estaba sonrojado. Surgió un silencio incómodo.

Lissana era su mejor amiga en la niñez y cuando ella volvió, él se sintió muy feliz.  
Pero de cierta manera, Lucy también era su mejor amiga, con ella podía hacer todas las misiones que quisiera, incluso dormir en su casa, y él elegiría a la maga estelar, pero ¡no podía decirlo!

—Yo se que la elegirías a ella—dijo Lissana con la mirada triste, pero luego recuperó su sonrisa.

— ¡No! ¡No! Las dos son mis amigas… las quiero igual—decía el dragón de fuego nervioso.

—Natsu, quizá yo soy una amiga, pero debes admitir que Lucy es algo más—habló la Strauss menor. —Te gusta y no te has dado cuenta.

La cara de Dragneel era un poema, en verdad quería explicar que Lucy no le gustaba, que solo le gustaba estar en su casa, hablarle, molestarla, tener su compañía, tener misiones con ella y protegerla, más que a cualquier miembro de Fairy tail.

—Deberías decirle u otro chico te la puede quitar—dijo la peli corta sonriendo. —Nos veremos pronto.

La chica le dio un beso en la mejilla a Natsu y rió.

—Cuídate—le pidió el chico de la bufanda.

—Igual tu, Natsu.

La maga se fue junto a Crime Sorciere.

~Otro lugar~

Levy platicaba con Lucy sobre la decisión que habían tomado los dragones recién llegados.

—No creo que dejarlo ir así sea lo mejor—soltó Levy.

— Quizá debas hablar con él—dijo Lucy suspirando. —No debes guardártelo.

Ellas estaban hablando sobre el problema de Levy con respecto a Rogue, sobre pedirle disculpas, ya que la maga de escritura no había podido dormir bien por la culpa.  
Pero Gajeel que había estado por allí escondido había oído la conversación, imaginando que Levy quizá le diría a Rogue que le gustaba, y le pediría que se quedara.

—Si no quieres que se vaya, solo ve y dile—El chico se mostraba serio.

Al oír las palabras del dragón de hierro sintió algo de desilusión, esperaba que Gajeel al menos se mostrara un poco celoso, algo que le dijera que el sentía algo por ella, no que la alentara a seguir a alguien más.

Lucy vio esa mirada en Levy, sabía que ése era un problema que ellos debían solucionar solos, así que se fue, para darles un poco de privacidad.

McGarden bajó la mirada, era obvio que no tenía ningún sentimiento a Rogue, pero por inercia quiso caminar hacia él.

Gajeel al verla, sintió algo así como impotencia, ¿Por qué su enana caminaba hacia alguien más?

Entonces la detuvo por el brazo, sosteniendo su muñeca.

Se vieron por un instante y luego el chico la soltó.

Cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Levy recordó las palabras de Rogue.

—No vayas—el mayor tomó la mano de la maga.

Levy no sabía que significaba eso, estaba nerviosa al sentir la mano del dragón tomada de la suya… ¿Esta sería otra declaración?  
Rió al pensarlo.

Los dedos de ambos se entrecruzaron y eso fue una sorpresa para la menor.  
Gajeel desvió la mirada.

—No… no esperes, que… mmm… yo sea tierno…. Ni… actué como—la voz de Gajeel sonaba tímida y nerviosa—Actué como un estúpido enamorado…. Eso no me va.

A Levy esto le parecía muy gracioso, al final ella diría "No me importa, me gustas tal y como eres" pero definitivamente ella no iba a ser la enamorada de la relación, debía de mostrarse un poco orgullosa y no caer fácilmente.

—Quizá sea mejor que elija a Rogue—suspiró ella en tono serio.

Redfox frunció el ceño y de un fuerte tirón la jaló del brazo, hasta quedar frente a frente, luego él bajó a su altura y la besó.

El beso era fuerte, pero poco a poco ese beso se convirtió en las palabras que ninguno, por orgullosos, iban a decir.

Cuando se separaron estaban nerviosos, sonrojados, Gajeel observó a su enana, fue cuando Levy sonrió.  
Sus ojos lo decían todo.

— ¿¡Solo dijiste eso para que yo hiciera algo?! ¡Enana!—gritó molesto.

La sonrisa de la maga fue de diversión. Luego apretó la mano de su chico.

—Pero ahora… soy tu enana

El mayor sonrió y apretó la mano de la chica.

Levy volteó a verlo, fue cuando el mayor le robó otro beso.

~Momento Jerza~

El peli azul tomaba de las manos a Erza.

—Te extrañaré—dijo él mientras le acomodaba un mechon de cabello.

Titania se sonrojó.

Y ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro.

—Confió en que podamos estar juntos algún día, un día en que expíe todos los pecados que cometí –dijo Fernandes

Scarlet asintió.

—Y te esperaré—ella cambió a un modo chibi y nerviosa—Jerall… yo… te amo.

Al chico le hizo gracias y ternura las palabras de su novia, y luego la besó.

—Vamos tortolos, Jerall es hora de irnos—gritó Meredy.

Jerall y Erza se acercaron a los demás.

~Regresando a la despedida~

— ¡Volveremos pronto Máster!—gritó Lissana con una sonrisa,

— ¿Cuándo regresen pelearemos!—le gritó Natsu a Sting y a Rogue.

—Tomado por un hecho Natsu—habló el rubio.

—Nos veremos pronto—dijo Jerall despidiéndose con una mano.

Rogue de reojo vio a Levy, ella tomaba la mano de Gajeel aunque era disimuladamente. Levy notó la sonrisa que le dedicaba Cheney y la correspondió.

Fairy Sorciere se despidió y siguió su rumbo.

3 años sin ellos iban a pasar rápido, o al menos eso creían.

Casi las historias siempre son contadas hasta el "vivieron felices para siempre", pero ¿Qué significa "felices"? Y ¿Qué es siempre?

¿Crees que la persona indicada para se puede elegir por medio de cartas, una bola de cristal o una galleta de la fortuna? O ¿Crees en el hecho de que tú elegirás a la persona que amas?

No debes de buscar una persona que tenga todo lo que busques, si no a una que te complemente y que te haga sentir querido y feliz.

Continuará….


	9. Epilogo

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguieron ésta fic, no importa si la leyeron hoy, mañana o en los proximos años, dejen un comentario diciendo sobre que les pareció.**

**estoy feliz porque hoy se acaba ésta fanfic, me siento bien, ya que ES MI PRIMER FANFIC HETERO xDyey**

**Y lamento subirlo tan tarde.**

**No tengo spoiler del manga y del anime... solo puedo dejar lo siguiente:**

"Ese día creimos en la victoria...  
El último día fue una batalla muy reñida...  
¿Te acuerdas Lu-chan?  
Y entonces...  
... el 7 de Julio.  
Perdimos ante...el destino

Esa persona murió (Hace referencia a Natsu)  
Ése también... aunque me gustaba (Hace referencia a Gajeel)

.  
No puedo expresarlo con palabras.  
¡No puedo soportarlo más!  
¡Que alguien me ayude!"

**No importa si se acaba o no, *poniendo su mano en forma de "L"* Nosotros somos Fairy Tail no importa donde estemos.**

**Fue un placer darles lectura durante estos 2 meses.**

**FAIRY TAIL ES PROPIEDAD DEL TROLLADOR DE HIRO MASHIMA.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Contieene mala ortografía, y mucho OoC.**

**Sin más... **

**él fic...**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilogo **

**~Tres años después~**

—Lu-chan, date prisa o llegaremos tarde—Levy insistía en que la maga rubia se apresurara.

Lucy estaba siendo peinada por Cáncer para la fiesta.

La ceremonia se llevaría acabo en la catedral de Kardia, a medio día y faltaban casi 30 minutos para el evento.

Cuando ingresaron a la iglesia todo estaba adornado hermosamente, la luz, las paredes doradas con sus rosas de adorno.  
La larga alfombra roja que aparecía cubierta de pétalos hasta llegar de la entrada al altar.

Al final, era la boda de Cana.

—No te cases, Cana ¡No!—Gildarts le suplicaba a la castaña.

Mientras el pelirrojo hacia una escena de padre celoso, Mirajane ayudaba a Alberona a vestirse con su atuendo blanco y a arreglarla.

Luego ella arribó a la iglesia. Iba del brazo de Gildarts, su vestido blanco, escotado y con pliegues al final, dándole un toque elegante y atractivo.

Por el lado izquierdo de la iglesia se encontraba todos los miembros del ruidoso gremio al que la chica pertenecía, y por el lado derecho, estaba el gremio de hombres llamado "Quatro Cerberus" al que el novio pertenecía.

Y allí estaba el, un pelinegro con una sonrisa, esperan justo enfrente a su novia.

Allí estaba él. Bacchus.

Ellos se habían conocido bebiendo. Una "Revancha" por parte de la castaña, ya que se sentía humillada de la vez anterior en los juegos. Una derrota llevó a una revancha cada mes, esos meses se fueron convirtiendo en semanas, y esas semanas en días, ambos se habían conocido bien en ese tiempo.

Erza veía con atención cada detalle, Juvia susurraba cosas como "Juvia se verá más linda en su boda con Gray-sama" o "La ceremonia será más bonita".

La ceremonia fue breve pero emotiva.

Al finalizar fueron a la fiesta, que tomaría lugar en el gremio de las hadas, y donde convenientemente habría mucho alcohol.

El gremio estaba adornado para la ocasión, las cosas blancas en los muros y centros de mesas y en medio una pista de baile.

—Me hubiera gustado que en nuestra boda todos los del gremio hubieran estado—murmuró Bisca.

—A mi también, pero no importa, ellos ahora se divierten y tú y yo estamos felizmente casados—respondió Alzack.

Los tiradores se besaron, mientras la pequeña Asuka era distraída por Makarov.

La fiesta era divertida. Todos hablaban socializaban, y comían.

Hasta que llegó la hermosa y tensa "hora del ramo".

Unas chicas estaban emocionadas y otras, dispuestas a ganar.

—Juvia atrapará el ramo para casarse con Gray-sama—murmuró la chica de agua.

Cana estaba arriba de unas sillas, dispuesta a lanzar el tan codiciado ramo.  
Las chicas del gremio se amontonaron detrás de ellas y se empujaban.  
Allí fue cuando Juvia se convirtió en agua y las hizo caer a todas, a excepción de Erza y Evergreen que sacaron a relucir sus alas.

Cana lanzó el ramo.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta, las magas en el suelo, Juvia viendo las flores volar sobre su cabeza, Ever trató de alcanzarlo por la derecha y Erza por la izquierda.  
Ambas magas lo tomaron al mismo tiempo y no lo soltaron.

—Erza, la que gane el ramo deberá ser reconocida como el hada principal del gremio—dijo la chica del vestido verde.

La pelirroja aceptó el reto, jamás podrían derrotarla.  
Ambas jalaban el ramo con una terrible fuerza.

—Evergreen—Desde abajo Mira le gritó—Gana el ramo para que te conviertas en mi cuñada.

Elfman que estaba sentado, se sonrojó esperando que nadie hubiera oído. Su hermana podía ser un demonio si se lo proponía.  
Pero ese ataque tuvo su efectividad, ya que Ever al oír eso soltó las flores inmediatamente.

Erza salió disparada con las flores en la mano, iba a "aletear" para adquirir equilibrio, pero no fue necesario.  
Alguien la atrapó cargándola como princesa.

—Jerall—susurró la pelirroja.

Los magos del hada sonreían.

—Mira-nee, Elf-niichan, hemos regresado—gritó Lissana.

Natsu y Gajeel miraron alrededor, allí en la puerta del gremio se encontraban los dragones gemelos sonriéndoles con superioridad.  
Los recién llegados tomaron asiento, platicarían con las personas de su vieja después, ahora festejarían.

Ahora era turno de los hombres, para atrapar la liga.

Incluso Loke apareció por su propia cuenta para participar alegando cosas sobre el profundo amor que le tenía a Lucy.  
Bacchus tomó la pierna de Cana, deslizando la liga a lo largo de ésta, al quitarla, jugó un poco antes de lanzarla.  
Jerall se sentó en una mesa junto con Erza. Obviamente no participaría, ¿Para que adquirir más presión para casarse?

— ¿Ustedes no irán?—le preguntó a Natsu, Gajeel y Gray.

Ellos negaron tratando de no verse nerviosos.  
Erza sonrió, habían pasado 3 años, pero ninguno se veía que hubiera madurado ni un poquito.  
Bacchus al fin lanzó la liga, los hombres del "Quatro Puppy" se peleaban por ella.

—Es mía—una mano entre la multitud la sacó mostrándola a todos.

Los hombres perdedores se fueron cabizbajos y, Bacchus y Cana, felicitaron al ganador.

—Felicidades Elfman… Esperemos que te cases pronto—sonrió Cana.

El peliblanco se sonrojó, el solo quería ganar… porque eso hacen los hombres ¿no?

Después de eso, empezó el famoso vals de la pareja, y poco a poco se fueron uniendo más parejas a la pista de baile, todos sonreían y parecían disfrutarlo.

En una mesa cerca de la barra estaban Lissana, Happy, Romeo, Jet y Droy.

— ¿Entonces Natsu ya sale con Lucy?—preguntó la peliblanca.

—Aye—contestó Happy sonriendo—Natsu fue valiente al pedirlo.

—Más bien la obligó—habló Droy con nerviosismo.

Romeo, Jet y el pelinegro sonrieron con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

—Pues ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó la oji azul.

—La culpa la tiene Gajeel—dijeron los miembros del Shadow Gear.

_FlashBack._

_El dragón de hierro se acercó a la barra con Mirajane, entregándole una hoja._

— _¿Lily y tú verdad?—preguntó la peliblanca con una sonrisa. _

—_Si, y también la enana—habló Redfox._

— _¿Levy?—preguntó con un poco de picardía._

_Antes de que dijeran otra cosa, un gritó cesó el ruido del gremio._

— _¡No puedes ir de misión sola!—exclamaron Jet y Droy._

—_Chicos bajen la voz—dijo la peli azul preocupada—además no voy sola…_

—…_Irá con nosotros—habló Lily que volaba cerca de la cabeza de la maga._

— _¿Por qué estas yéndote con otro equipo? ¿Nos estás dejando?—preguntaron el mago de plantas y el de la velocidad._

—_No, no me voy a separar de ustedes…_

—…_Solo irá con su novio a una misión—Gajeel llegó de la barra a la mesa donde estaban._

_Él se situó detrás de su enana, colocando su antebrazo sobre los hombros de la chica y recargando su barbilla en el cabello azul de la menor. _

_Las caras de Jet y Droy se abrieron y detrás de ellos aparecieron relámpagos e imágenes de fotos imaginarias de Shadow Gear rotas._

— _¿Novio?_

_Levy adoptó una postura recta y cruzó sus brazos detrás de su espalda._

—_Dijimos que lo mantendríamos en secreto—fingió enojo._

_Droy y Jet siguieron con la boca abierta ¿Por qué su querida Levy no lo negaba?_

—_Si, llevamos varios meses, no queríamos ser como Salamander y la coneja que jamás admitirán lo que sienten—habló el dragón de hierro con una sonrisa de superioridad._

_Natsu estaba sentado justamente al lado, platicando con Lucy y Happy sobre una misión._

— _¿Qué dijiste?—preguntó el peli rosa con un tono retorico y levantándose de su lugar._

_Ambos se vieron con una mirada desafiante. _

—_Que a mi no me da pena ser novio de la enana—habló el peli negro._

_Dragneel gruñó._

—_Lucy, sé mi novia—pidió el dragón de fuego clavando la vista en la rubia._

_Heartfilia no estaba segura de qué estaba pasando, de nuevo allí estaban las palabras que inocentemente herían._

—_Solo di "si" Lu-chan—dijo Levy con una sonrisa._

_Allí fue cuando la rubia se dio cuenta que todo el teatrito era un plan…_

— _¿Si?—tartamudeó la oji café._

_Y ése "si" fue tomado como una respuesta en lugar de pregunta, Natsu se giró y desafió a Gajeel con la mirada de nuevo._

—_Ahora que tengo una novia, soy más fuerte que tu—Natsu cruzó los brazos._

—_Yo soy más fuerte—Gajeel frunció el ceño._

—_Yo lo soy—murmuró el dragón de fuego._

—_Claro que no, soy más fuerte, incluso mi gato es más fuerte que tu gato._

—_Happy no es débil—dijo Natsu—Además mi novia es más fuerte que la tuya._

—_Pero mi enana es más inteligente—gritó el oji rojo._

_Ellos empezaron a pelear, empujándose, incluso empujaron a Gray y le lanzaron una silla a Erza en la cabeza, hubo un caos total como siempre._

_Fin del FlashBack. _

—Pero Natsu quiere a Lucy, y Lucy quiere a Natsu, se guustan—mencionó el gato azul.

—No era lo que esperaba—habló Lissana con una sonrisa y una gotita de sudor—pero al menos están juntos…

~En otro lugar del Gremio~

—Maestro baile conmigo—pidió Mirajane.

Makarov puso una sonrisa de pervertido, claro que lo haría.  
Se movían por la pista, bailando cerca de Laxus y Evergreen, y de Kinana con un chico de los Cerberus.

—Auch, mi espalda—gritó el máster.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?—cuestionó la peliblanca preocupada.

Laxus se acercó al maestro, un tanto, casi nada, preocupado.

— ¿Estas bien anciano?—dijo el rubio.

—Si, solo necesito sentarme un rato, ¿Evergreen me ayudarías a llegar a mi mesa?

—Amm… Claro—dijo la chica de lentes.

— Yo te llevó—habló el mago del relámpago.

—Tu deberías quedarte aquí, baila con Mira, ella quería bailar—dijo el Dreyar mayor.

—No… no hay necesidad de eso—dijo ella negando con las manos.

Makarov se pegó a Evergreen y ella ya no podía negarse. Así que lo ayudó a llegar a su mesa.

—Así es el viejo—habló Laxus extendiendo la mano a la peliblanca.

Ella la tomó y comenzaron a bailar.

~En la mesa del máster~

—Yo quería seguir bailando con Laxus—dijo la castaña—pensé que era mi oportunidad ahora que Freed y Bickslow estaban en una misión.

—Calma Evergreen, todos sabemos que mi nieto no es para ti.

Al acercarse a la mesa estaban Macao, Wakaba y Elfman en una competencia de bebidas.

— ¡Elfman!—gritó el Dreyar mayor— ¡Así te haces llamar un hombre!

— ¡Yo soy un hombre!—gritó el peliblanco—Pero ¿A que se refiere?

—Que no te quedes sentado allí y saques a Ever a bailar—dijo Makarov.

— ¿Eh?—dijeron el mago del take over y el hada de piedra.

Las miradas de los mencionados se cruzaron.

—Anden vayan a bailar, no serán jóvenes por mucho tiempo—los regañó Makarov.

Pero antes de mandarlos, la liga que recién había ganado el peliblanco, el máster se la puso en la muñeca a Ever.

—Ahora si vayan—dijo el mago de crecimiento.

Dreyar los mandó con la mirada a bailar, y sabían que desobedecerlo no traería nada bueno, así que se retiraron de la mesa.

La canción era lenta, pero ninguno tuvo necesidad de palabras y sus brazos encajaron perfectos en el otro para bailar.

— ¿Estás enojada?—preguntó el Strauss.

Ever bajó la mirada, Erza estaba bailando con Jerall un poco cerca de ellos.

—Volví a perder contra ella, jamás voy a ser reconocida como un hada, si no le gano—susurró la castaña.

—No es de hombres tener esa mentalidad—dijo Elfman mientras se movían al paso de la música.

— ¡Pero no soy un hombre!—gritó ella.

—Cierto—rió con nerviosismo—Aún así, yo creo que eres fuerte, e igual o más bonita que Erza—eso ultimo lo dijo desviando la mirada.

Ever al oír eso se tensó, los últimos años Bickslow, Freed, Mira, incluso Laxus, le habían dado indirectas para que saliera con el mago de take over, pero nunca hizo caso, y tampoco pensaba que Elfman creyera lo que ahora estaba diciendo.

—Salgamos—dijo ella sin pensarlo.

— ¿Dijiste algo?—preguntó él hombre.

— ¿Qué si quieres ser mi novio?—soltó ella de repente.

Elfman se descolocó, que clase de proposición era ésa. Si, Ya desde hace tiempo estaba pendiente de los movimientos de Ever, Mirajane se lo decía, que debía darse prisa o ella se enamoraría de alguien más. La quería, desde la isla Tenrou, y su amor por ella crecía más por detallas como en los juegos mágicos cuando se despertó y ella estaba a su lado cuidándolo en la enfermería.

—Con una condición—dijo él.

— ¿Cuál?—preguntó con curiosidad la chica de lentes.

—Yo seré el hombre de la relación—dijo con una sonrisa.

Evergreen correspondió el gesto y siguieron bailando.

—Tenemos un trato.

~En otra parte del gremio~

—Gray-sama ¡bailemos!—Juvia jalaba al mago de hielo para que fuera con ella a la pista.

—Está bien—dijo con tono molesto.

A la peli azul le brillaron los ojos.

—Vuelvo en un momento—dijo Levy quien estaba sentada en esa mesa.

Lucy sonrió, mientras Natsu le preguntaba el por qué de su sonrisa y Gajeel observaba con extrañeza a su novia.

McGarden antes de sentarse se dio cuenta que un pelinegro de daba unas miradas "Apasionadas" desde el otro lado del gremio.

—Hola—dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Hola—respondió él.

Hubo un suspiro por parte de ambos, ¿Cómo iniciar una platica? "Hola soy feliz con Gajeel y no hay necesidad de conquistarme" o "Hola, ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos antes de que me fuera? Pues olvida lo que dije"

—Es bueno verte de nuevo Rogue—habló la maga.

—Yo también quería verte—le sonrió.

Otro silencio reinó.

— ¿Sigues saliendo con Gajeel?—preguntó por fin el más alto.

—Si—dijo ella un poco sonrojada y nerviosa.

—Tranquila, ya no me afecta—contestó el oji rojo.

La menor sonrió.

—Me alegro de que seas feliz—dijo Cheney.

—Y yo me alegro de que podamos ser amigos—contestó ella.

— ¿Quieres bailar?—preguntó el extendiendo su mano.

Levy vio hacia su mesa donde Gajeel discutía con Natsu y Lucy.  
No quería que su celoso novio.  
La chica tomó su mano y comenzaron a bailar.

— ¿Encontraste a alguien en el tiempo que estuviste fuera?—preguntó la joven.

Ella apoyaba su mano izquierda en el hombro de Cheney, mientras el rodeaba su cintura.  
Se movían al ritmo de la música, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3.

—Conocí muchas personas y hubo chicas que me pretendían, pero no me he enamorado… aunque hay alguien, pero no hablaré de ella—Ahora fue el turno de Rogue para sonrojarse.  
Levy sonrió con picardía.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y cómo es?—cuestionó riendo.

Rogue desvió la mirada nervioso.

—Ah… ¿Linda? No lo se, es divertida, pero siento que no puedo estar con ella.

— ¿Por qué?

—Era divertido estar unto a ella, se me olvidaba la misión—él rió—Odiaba la llamaban y al final siento que ella debería salir con más chicos… porque creo que me corresponde.

Levy dejó de bailar y sonrió.

—Entonces no lo dudes y ve por ella, podrían ser felices si se deciden—contestó.

Rogue sonrió.

— ¿Pasa algo enana?—Gajeel se acercó recargando su codo en la cabeza de su novia, desafiando al dragón.

—No, solo bailaba con Rogue mientras me contaba de su misión—dijo ella.

Luego Cheney habló con un tono prepotente. Sin despegar la mirada del dragón de hierro.

—Realmente hablaba con la pequeña acerca de cómo iba a quitártela—él sonrió y Gajeel correspondió al gesto.

—Entonces tendré que matarte.

—No si yo lo hago primero—dijo Cheney.

Levy se preocupó ¿No sabía por qué Rogue había dicho eso? ¿Pero iniciar una pelea ahora?

—Chicos basta. Es la boda de Cana y…

— ¿Te asustaste?—rió el mago de sombras.

—Gihi, éste tipo ya no huele a peligro, podemos llevarnos bien.

Levy infló las mejillas, la habían asustado por nada.

—Eso no quita que soy el más fuerte—dijo Gajeel.

—Claro—dijo con sarcasmo Rogue—Eres el más fuerte, después de mí.

Esas palabras eran un reto de que no se dejarían vencer.

—Bienvenido a Fairy tail—dijo el dragón de hierro estirando su mano.

—Gracias—dijo el otro estrechándola.

Levy suspiró aliviada, quizá ellos no se convertirían en amigos, pero al menos ya se reconocían como compañeros.

—Iré a buscar a Ur—dijo Cheney.

Él los dejo en la pista.

— ¿Te preocupaste?—preguntó Gajeel sonriendo.

Ya que estaban en la pista, ambos comenzaron a bailar, recordando como eran de orgullosos hace unos años, que ni eso, podían hacer juntos.

—No, sabes que te dejaría si empezaras una pelea—murmuró Levy con una sonrisa.

—No podrías, vivir sin mí—dijo el dragón.

—Eso lo debería decir yo—ella rió.

—Te amo—soltó el más alto.

Levy lo escuchó perfectamente.

— ¿Puedes repetirlo?—fingió no escuchar.

—No dije nada—habló él desviando la mirada.

No importa como lo vieran las demás personas, una historia que empezó con una amenaza de muerte, y con miedo… Miedo de que Gajeel fuera a revelarse contra el gremio que lo acogió, pero después de tantas cosas, y demostraciones que tuvo, evidenciando que en realidad era bueno, ese miedo se fue convirtiendo en respeto, y ese respeto, en admiración, y esa admiración y agradecimiento… en amor.

~Mirada desde el techo~

Cana bailaba con Gildarts, que poco después cambió a Bacchus, ahora ella era de su esposo.  
Juvia bailaba con Gray muy felizmente y él no le hacia el feo, de hecho, él pensaba decirle de una vez que si la quería, solo si Juvia se dejaba y no empezaba a fantasear.  
Laxus seguía con Mirajane, se reían de alguna cosa, raro en el rubio.  
Bisca bailaba acarameladamente con su esposo mientras su hijita jugaba con Charle, Happy y Lily.  
Wendy trataba de bailar con Romeo, pero ambos estaban tan nerviosos que no podían, se veían tiernos.  
Jellal guiaba al demonio danzante en su intento de bailar.  
Incluso Rogue bailaba con Ultear y Sting se mareaba con los giros tremendos que Lissana le estaba dando.  
Gajeel y Levy se mostraban felices bailando abrazados al igual que Evergreen y Elfman, y no se diga de Natsu y Lucy, que al estar tan juntos se sentían nerviosos, pero al final eran novios desde hace años, así que eso se les tenía que quitar pronto.

~POV. Levy~

Me gusta verlos a si a todos, riendo y siendo felices.

No importa si pasan años o días sin vernos.

Si tenemos éxito o no en las misiones.

Si hacemos misiones, solos o acompañados.

Al final siempre vamos a tener un lugar al cual regresar.

Que nos quiere y no nos juzgará.

Un lugar al cual podemos llamar hogar.

Por que tenemos la marca, la que nos hace familia.

La marca que nos dice que pertenecemos a un lugar.

Que nos reconoce como miembros.

Miembros del gran gremio que somos.

FAIRY TAIL.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

**Dejen sus comentarios y Gracias.**

**Lee-San off**


End file.
